The Power Of Love
by Light Shining-Angel
Summary: NAS’s National Academy of Science most important scientist had a ‘normal live’ but one day he finds out some artifacts that hold greatest powers… With the help of his workmate and best friend, they will try to unfold the mysteries behind the millennium it
1. Chapter 1

Hello!! This is my new history, I just came up with this...

Hope you liked it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE POWER OF LOVE

SUMMARY: NAS's (National Academy of Science) most important scientist had a 'normal live' but one day he finds out some artifacts that hold greatest powers… With the help of his workmate and best friend, they will try to unfold the mysteries behind the millennium items… AU.

CHAPTER 1:

**NAS: 00:30**

A big dark room could be seen, there were a lot of desks with papers scattered all over waiting for the morning to come and then start again the work. Only a sound of a keyboard buttons could be heard among the ruling silence. A silhouette of a man dressing in a white and large laboratory coat was sitting in front of a computer fingering wildly on it. He had red, black and blond spiky hair with golden bangs that framed his face, beautiful features and used transparent glasses that reflected the flickering image showing the computer.

He was very concentrated on what he was typing. A drop of sweat traveled his forehead and cheek getting lost on his neck. The computer screen showed a report of a research about the energy experimentation. That was the project of his workmate Seto Kaiba, who was one of the main scientists of this specific department. Kaiba suddenly gathered a group of excellent and experimented people to help him develop the project. Basically it was about the energy study in all its aspects. The project tried to prove that physic energy that could be seen also could be manageable by humans.

He lightly moved his head in a negative way while continuing writing. It was obvious that Kaiba was some crazy and lunatic man in working out this, but, he couldn't do anything besides of help and carry out his job.

He stopped writing and took a last look to his report inclining himself on the back of the chair.

-Finally, I finished

He took the mouse and saved the document on a CD, then, he turned off the computer. He stayed a moment sitting on the chair with his eyes closed by the tiredness he felt, listening to the thick silence of the room. He lifted up of his chair and took his suitcase. Kept the CD on it and headed towards the door.

When he was walking down the hall, he heard some strange noises coming from one room in special. He narrowed his eyes and stood in front of the door where he heard the noise.

'_Laboratory V: only authorized personal_'

He mind read the sign and put his ear against the door to see if he could hear something.

-_I tell you, it is not like this! –_Someone he could not make out said

-_We have to follow each of the steps of the book!_-said a hushed voice

-_That is what I'm doing stupid!_-The first voice spat

-_I'm tired, maybe we should continue tomorrow._-a third voice said

-_Ok, ok, put in order this mess and hide everything, nobody have to find out about this, hurry!_- he heard a woman voice spat

-_Yes, madam_

He felt footsteps heading for the door and he quickly got away and hided in one of the service room that luckily was open for some strange reason. He inclined himself towards the small window that had the door to see who they were. He just made out three man figures and one of a woman that rapidly disappeared in the darkness of the hall. He stayed a moment on the service room thinking about what he had just seen and heard.

-What the hell was that? –he mumbled to himself opening carefully the door and heading for the exit of the building and towards his apartment

**Muto Apartment –North of the City: 1:30**

Yami arrived to his apartment on the fourth floor of Dan Carlton apartment complex. He opened the door and entered quietly without making any loud noises. He gently put his keys and suitcase on the table and turned on the light of the living room.

On his face outlined a soft smile that disappeared as soon as it appeared. There, on the couch was Yugi, his little brother, sleeping deeply and in a position not at all comfortable. Yami sighed. He hated make his little brother wait until late for him, without counting the many times he had said to him about go to sleep early on the bed and not worrying about him. Yami took off his lab coat and throw it on the nearby chair, then; he approached to Yugi and carefully picked him up and carried him to his room.

Yami laid him on his bed and put the sheets around him making he stirred a little. He just looked to his sleeping form and remembered that event he wanted to forget…

-_Flashback-_

_They were in the car, with mom and dad, laughing and singing all the way to their parent's farm._

-_Are we there yet mommy? –asked a five years old Yugi hugging his mom by the back of her seat_

-_No, honey. Be patient ok, we will arrive soon.-she said lovely rubbing his hands that were on her neck._

-_Yugi is better if you correctly seat and buckle-up your seat belt –Dad said looking at him by the mirror._

-_Yes, daddy –Yugi let go of his mom neck and sat again trying to buckle up his belt without success._

-_Here, let me do it –a fifteen years old Yami said and helped him with his belt_

-_Thankiu brother –he said_

_Then a loud horn was heard and two big lights were heading straight to their car blocking the vision of all four…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Hospital _

_Yami opened his eyes and looked to his surroundings. He could make out a white room with medical scent. He turned his head to the side and found a nurse staring at him._

-_Where… -he barely whispered_

-_You are in the hospital boy. Don't worry, you are fine. –the nurse said reassuring him_

-_My brother… mom… dad… -he tried to ask but he felt a dry throat and mouth_

-_Your brother is fine and your mom is recovering but your dad… -she paused not knowing how to tell him. He just closed his eyes._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ Two days later _

_Yami was grabbing Yugi by the hand while they walked towards their mom room. When they entered Yugi released off his grip and went running to his mom side crying and sobbing desperately._

-_Mommy... mommy… I love you… -he cried hugging his mom. She hugged back and whispered in his ear._

-_Me too… baby… be a good boy…-she said._

_Yami walked to her side, tears wetting his eyes and threatened to fall. He saw that his mother had bruises, blows and dry blood on her beautiful face and her expression was full of pain, her once bright violet eyes now opaque by the tears._

_She extended her hand for him to take. He took it and stayed besides Yugi who now was holding her other hand._

-_Yami…-she whispered- take care of your brother, never let him be alone…-she paused her voice broking-Be strong, never let yourself or your brother fall, wherever happens, baby, remember I loved you and I will still love you…-tears now were running freely off his eyes. He tightened his grip on her hand_

-_Yugi…honey, don't cry… do all your brother said, be a good boy to him, take care of him, both of you always must be together… remember Yugi, I love you and will always love you…-she said closing her eyes and loosing her grip on their hands._

-_Mommy?... –Yugi sobbed still grabbing her hand._

_Then a loud and continuous sound was heard. Two doctors and two nurses entered quickly in the room and took them away off the bed, then, they started to treat her._

_A single tear ran away of Yami's eyes while he held a crying Yugi against him in a hug. He was going to be strong for his brother._

_ End of flashback _

-_"Seven years have passed and I still hear her voice… 'be strong'…"-_he thought walking towards the door and closing it.

**Next day- NAS: 7:00**

They were people going of one place to another, carrying papers, carpets and other stuff. Some people wore white lab coats, the once who wore blue were the lower scientist that didn't have much experience like the white ones.

A short brown haired woman was giving some orders to her workmates. Today was taking place the first experiment about physic energy; she was guiding the others to take the instruments necessary for the experiment. She was wearing a white lab coat, under it; she had a yellow stretch shirt and black skirt with black boots that reached her knees. She was beautiful and the make-up made her see fabulous. All men, including scientist, assistants or the service always were startled by her beauty. She felt flattered by that.

She sat down on her desk to finish the last retouching to the program, when she heard a very familiar voice.

-Is all ready Mss Mazaki?- Seto Kaiba with other two people who were Pegasus Crawford, a very rich man who was financed the project and was scientist too, and other man she couldn't tell who he was, were standing in front of her.

She stood immediately and replied.

-Hello, Mr Kaiba, we are making some final touch but in a hour we will be ready –she said in a serious and secure tone.

-Good –he motioned to his companions to go before him, then, he caressed her cheek with his hand

-Dear, you are so tense, relax, did you sleep well? –he said lowering his caress to her neck and collar-bone.

-Yes, I'm ok –she grabbed his hand and took it away of her neck harshly

-Don't be so harsh –he said sending her a lusty stare –You're so hot…-he steeped near her

-This is not the moment or the time –she said steeping away

-Fine –he surrender and turned to leave but then stopped

-Where is Muto? –he asked crossing his arms around his chest

-I don't know –she said turning to sit while thinking why he hadn't arrived yet

-We can't start without him! Better if he hurry!!- he turned towards his companions

**Muto's Apartment – 7:45**

_Protect us… Keep us… Don't let they awake us!!!... Guard us… 'destroy us!!'… Is the only way… hurry!!..._

-Yami? Yami! Wake up brother! –Yugi said shaking him strongly

Yami opened his eyes and met two round violet ones staring back at him with worry

-Brother, are you okay? –Yugi asked concern filled all over his face

-Yes, I'm ok Yug, did you sleep well? –Yami grabbed Yugi's arms to help him stand up and almost tripped and fell on the floor if it wasn't for Yugi who grabbed him in time.

-Brother, you are not okay! You are sweating all over and have a little fever! –he put a hand on his forehead and felt it was warmer and his cheeks were warmer too.

-Yugi, don't worry. I'm fine. I just didn't sleep enough. –he said taking gently his hand away of his forehead

-At what time did you arrive? –Yugi asked him crossing his arms around his chest

-I know I came very late but I have work to do, Yug, understand me. Don't be mad.

-I understand, and I'm not mad. I never could be mad at you. You are my big brother –he said hugging him and Yami hugged back, suddenly he remembered something.

-"_Today is the experiment!!_"

-Yugi, what time is it? –he asked while releasing his hug and searching for his towel

-It's… 8 o'clock, why?

-Shit…

**NAS -8:45**

Anzu was walking around really stressed for the project and for a certain red eyes man that hadn't arrived yet. All the scientist and people on the experiment were already in the laboratory. She was walking around on the entrance of the lab waiting for him. She heard some footsteps get near her and suddenly felt a breath on her neck behind her.

-Why don't you come inside? We will have to start without him.-he said grabbing her shoulders and turning her around. She met with cold icy blue eyes.

-He is important for this project, we have to wait –she said trying to turn around but he didn't let her

-Why such a concern about him? Tell me –he said tightening his grip

-Is none of your business! Let me go! –she ordered him but he didn't obeyed

-I miss you Anzu, until when are you going to stop rejecting me? Ah? I still love you! I can't take you out of my mind! When I see you I can't concentrate anymore! I want you Anzu… -In every word he took a step forward and she took a step back until she met the wall and his face came dangerously close to her and their mouth almost met.

-Sorry I'm… -Yami stopped in mid-sentence to see that scene. Seto Kaiba had against the wall to Anzu and their faces millimeters away of each other.

-…late… -he finished in a low voice staring at the two.

Anzu, when she saw Yami, pushed Kaiba off her and just stood there, her heart beating fast while she looked into his red eyes. He was wearing the white lab coat, as usual; under it, he had a black undershirt, leather black pants and black shoes. His glasses making him see intellectual and his suitcase on his right hand. His golden bangs framing his face perfectly.

-"_He is so gorgeous_"-thought Anzu and her cheeks blushed a little but Yami only deduced that she was embarrassed for being caught in action with Seto Kaiba.

He felt a pang of sadness and he lowered his eyes for a reason he couldn't figure out in the moment. He didn't say anymore and continue walking through them and into the lab.

-Why are you late? –he heard Seto yell behind him

-I don't have time to give explanations –He yelled back not bothering in turning around.

He entered on the lab and there were all ready waiting for him

-Ok –he said loud and clear –we are here to witness the first experiment of the project –he paused turning to see Anzu and Kaiba enter. Kaiba stayed among the scientist who were setting all ready while Anzu walked towards him and stayed beside him. He looked at her for a brief moment and then continued –We are starting the experiment of physic energy now –he said and walked to the main computer. Anzu followed him and took her position on the computer.

-Ok, start the initializer –he commanded while rapidly typing some codes on the main computer, he could felt Anzu doing the same.

-Initializer ready! –yelled one of the scientist, Joey Wheeler. A green light appeared on an experimentation table that had a hole in the middle.

-Good, now inject 50 percent of the energy –Yami commanded while continuing writing on the keyboard. The screen showed him the status. It was going well.

-Energy settled sir –yelled another scientist, Tristan Taylor. The lights of the lab started to twinkle. All scientists looked at them so Anzu and Kaiba but Yami barely noticed. A second green light appeared on the table

-Now, final moment, set the stabilisher –he commanded at the same time finishing of typing

-Stabilisher set! –yelled Joey again

A third green light appeared on the table and it started to tremble. Yami narrowed his eyes and Anzu walked and stood beside him staring at the table too. Suddenly a big dark ball of energy appeared in the center of the table levitating on the air. It emanated amounts of energy and little flash of lightning could be seen among it. Yami stared directly on the center of the big dark ball. The center was white and semi-transparent. He kept looking and soon started to feel dizzy. He grabbed the rail for support and closed his eyes a little. Anzu noted his expression and was about to ask him when the ball suddenly disappeared with a loud noise and all the energy of the building gone out.

Gasps of surprise could be heard among the darkness that surrounded the place. Anzu found Yami's shoulder and could tell he was knelt. She kneeled as well.

-Are you okay Yami? –she asked grabbing his arm and helping him to raise up

-Yes, I just felt a little dizzy, that's all –he said letting her help him. All was so dark he couldn't see a thing.

-Come on. We have to get out of this darkness

Anzu walked besides him groping where to put her feet so she didn't fell, but she couldn't avoid trip with a tube that was on the floor. She gasped and Yami noticed in time and was able to catch her before she fell. She ended in his arms, her face against his chest getting lost on his masculine fragrance. She felt her heat rising and was grateful for the dark that wrapped them so he couldn't notice the blush she was sure was there.

-Are you okay? –he asked on his baritone voice

-Yes… thanks… -she stammered

He let go of her and grabbed her hand.

-So you couldn't fall again. Follow me. –he guided her into the main room where all scientists worked. Suddenly the light returned.

-Oh! Good. –he said releasing her hand

-It worked! It worked! Fantastic! –yelled an excited Joey and soon all men join him on the celebration.

Yami just looked at them and laughed softly to their show of excitement. Anzu smiled as well to seeing him laugh. It was one of the rare moments she saw him laugh, and she felt happy.

-Well, well, Kaiba, I think your project is going like I want, excellent!-Pegasus exclaimed to Kaiba walking towards the exit

-Call me to my office, now I have to go

-Right –Kaiba mumbled seeing Pegasus walk towards the exit.

-Man! We did it!-exclaimed Joey to Yami while hugging him very strongly and taking away the air of his lungs.

-Yeah… Joey… I can't… breathe… -Joey released his hug letting Yami breath and then hugged Anzu.

-I can't believe it work for fifteen seconds! –Said Tristan handing him a mini pc for Yami to see. He saw the numbers.

-Yes, is unbelievable, I barely thought it would work –said Yami handing him again the mini pc

-Muto! To my office! –yelled Kaiba so loud that all went quiet and stared to Yami. He just put his most serious expression and walked towards his office. Every one just looked at him, Anzu with worried eyes.

-Yes sir? –he asked after entering and closing the door behind him

-We have to go hear something! Come on! –Joey motioned Tristan to follow and the majority of the scientist followed. Anzu just sat on her desk. She would ask Yami personally.

Joey, Tristan and most of the scientist were glued to the door with their ears against it to see if they could hear something, and all the conversation was heard perfectly.

-I have to congratulate you in today's success. You were the header of this experiment, and it worked surprisingly.

-Thanks for your words

-But, you didn't answer the question I made you early

-I got until late finishing the report of the experiment and didn't have time to sleep enough, so I got up late today –he handed him a CD labeled 'Physic Experiment I'

-Oh, ok

-Can I go now?-he asked urgently. He didn't want to be on the presence of this man. It was his workmate, likely his boss but he couldn't eliminate off his mind that little scene he found when he got there.

-Not yet…What do you have with Anzu Mazaki? –Seto went straight to the point that was bothering him weeks ago. He couldn't stand the closeness Anzu had with this man and he would cut the root since the beginning.

Outside, gasps escaped of the mouth of Joey and Tristan as well as the other scientist that were glued to the door.

-This is becoming interesting… -whispered Tristan to all of them

-I beg your pardon? –Yami asked believing he had heard wrong

-What you heard Muto! What do you have with her? –he asked directly staring at him who stared back with a serious face

-Why do you ask me that? – He said feeling annoyed by the questionnaire.

-Just answer me! –Seto said raising off his chair and hitting the desk with his fist

-Nothing… we are just friends –he said staring at a spot on the nearby wall

-I hope that to be true! –He said turning to seat again –Dismissed.

Yami reluctantly walked towards the door and opened to find the majority of the men as well as Joey and Tristan suspiciously walking around, whistling and looking to the ceiling.

Yami just sighed. There are some things that never changed. He passed through all of them, headed for his desk, sat up and occupied himself on something.

He couldn't believe Seto had made that little jealousy scene for him, it was so stupid.

-"_Moron…_"

Anzu saw Yami got out of the office and she immediately headed for where he was on his desk. She approached him and sat down on a chair next to him

-Yami, why came you late today?

-I got up late –he said no bothering of staring at her. He just kept staring to the screen.

-Again working until late? You are going to get sick. –she said worried

-Someone has to, so this could work –he answered still staring at the screen and clicking with the mouse

-Why Kaiba called you in that way?

He couldn't stand anymore and stared at her beautiful blue eyes. He noted that today she was more beautiful than other days. Her gloss made her pink lips seem desirable. He shook out these thoughts. She was his friend, just his best friend.

-Your little boyfriend over there has just made to me a scene of jealousy, so I suggest you to control him –he blurted out turning to look at the pc again

-What? What are you talking about? –she said sounding confused

-Hey, why didn't you tell me you were couple? I thought I was your best friend! –he said with a pang of anger and sadness at the same time boiling up in the bottom of his heart.

-He's not my boyfriend! Where did you get those ideas? –she said agitated for the misunderstanding

-I think that little scene he had just made me and the other scene I found when I got here are very thought-provoking-he said again staring at her.

He then noticed that all men were very concentrated on listening to their conversation, Joey and Tristan were on first line eating and drinking some sodas. Anzu noticed as well

-What the hell are you looking at?- they exclaimed together

-Get to work! –Yami yelled and all men dispersed to do their things. Joey and Tristan just disappeared fearing for their lives.

-Yami! All is a misunderstanding! I never would be his girlfriend! I'm not so crazy! –she said putting her hand on his hand which was holding the mouse. He just stared again to her. She felt a urgently need of explain him that the things not were like he was imagining.

-He chases me all over! He's obsessed! Sometimes I feel scared of what he might do to me… -she finished lowering her eyes

-He what? –Said Yami processing the info she was giving to him –Why didn't you tell me? –he asked her frowning slightly his eyebrows.

-I thought I could handle it, but I see I can't… -she said staring at him again- I didn't want to bother you with this…

He shook his head closing his eyes and putting his other hand over her hand.

-Anzu, what concerns you concerns me, you know that.

Anzu just remained in silence staring at their hands. He was so kind and gently. Every day she liked him more. Her heart started to pound faster.

-I will protect you, ok, don't worry. I will do anything for you Anzu… -he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek.

She loved when he did that, contrary to Seto's touch, this was kind, gently and warmer. His hand felt so soft that she put her hand against his on her cheek

-Thanks…-she said smiling at him

He just smiled back feeling her soft and sweet skin under his fingers.

In a nearby window stood a pair of blue eyes staring at the scene with his arms on the back. Anger filled his eyes and voice.

-'We are just friends', yeah, right. You don't know in what you got yourself into… Muto…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please leave reviews and tell me how was that, if anyone had suggestions or questions, review...

Shine Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all that had review this history, it makes me very very happy jumps in delight

Dancers and Pharaohs

Island Heart

port rocks

Dark Shining Light

drkmagiciangrl25

ANZU&ATEM FAN

Spirit Chu

Thanks a lot.

Enjoy...

"THE POWER OF LOVE"

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

Seto Kaiba was sitting on his desk thinking about how to destroy Yami's life very slowly, so slowly he didn't took note of it until late. He was going to make his life tougher than already was; he was going to regret being involved with his girl. Well, it was not his girl yet but she would be soon.

He took the phone and dialed Pegasus's number. It sound a little and then a voice answered.

-_Hello?_

-Pegasus. Kaiba is talking

-_Oh, boy! It's you! I imagine you want to talk about the experiment, right?_

-Yes, part of it

-_What do you mean about 'part of it'?_

-I wanted to hear your opinion about today experiment. You went away so rapidly that I couldn't ask you.

-_Oh! It was excellent! It's how I was expecting!_

-Yes, and I wanted to ask as well about that other project you have and that involves mine a little

-_I see were you want to go Kaiba boy, if you want to know you have to swear you will help me on this._

-And what I will gain if I accept?

-_I should give you wherever you want!_

-Wherever? –asked Seto staring through the window to a certain blue eyes.

-_Of course! There is so much power and magic involved that we will have wherever we want! –_Seto raised an eyebrow

-I don't believe in magic

-_You don't have to believe in it, but that doesn't mean it isn't exists…_

-Talk me about it, I'm starting to get interested- said Kaiba smirking.

He didn't like much Pegasus, he always thought of him like a crazy scientist, but in all his crazy things always were something useful to take.

-_Dear, I can't talk to you by this means! We should arrange a meeting so we can discuss this calmly._

-Alright! We should meet tonight, on the cocktail party.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cafeteria: 13:30**

Yami was eating his usual lunch on his usual spot thinking about what he had seen last night. Those three men and that woman… Who were them? What were they doing in that lab? He was going to investigate what was happening.

Suddenly he remembered those strange voices he had heard. _Keep us, guard us, don't let they awake us, destroy us, hurry!_

What was happening to him? A hand in front of him made he snapped out of his thoughts.

-What? –he asked confused

-I was calling you about five minutes ago and you didn't listen –said Anzu sitting again and eating her lunch

-What troubles you? Tell me –she said staring at his pensive face

-I feel strange –he said staring at his plate

-How is that?

-Hello!!!! –exclaimed Joey while sitting besides Anzu and preparing to eat

-How are my two lovebirds? –he asked mockingly eating his food

Suddenly another man arrived.

-Oh! There you are! The lovely couple and the clown! –Tristan said sitting besides Yami and preparing his food as well

-Hey! Who you are calling clown?

-Why the hell are you two saying that?! –exclaimed Yami annoyed frowning his eyebrows while Anzu went red of embarrassment

-Oh man! Don't give us that shit! We know you two like each other! The entire world here knows that! –Joey blurted out spontaneously, like if it was something common and normally

-_What the fuck…-_Yami turned to look around and found all staring very intently at them with dissimulation. He must have very deep in thought to not notice it

Anzu didn't know what to do, all were staring with rare looks and what had said Joey simply she couldn't processed. She blushed to see Yami closing his eyes and smiling gently to himself, like if he was having fun with the situation.

-Shut Up Joey!! –she screamed making all stop looking at her. She stood up and walked towards her desk

-What a temper! –exclaimed Tristan while she looked at her walking

-What makes you think that? –Yami asked staring at Anzu suddenly flash of anger while she walked towards her desk

-There are rumors I want you to confirm us –said Joey staring directly on his eyes. Yami shook his head gently.

-We are friends, just best friends –he said remembering the scene of Seto Kaiba

-Yeah, right, and I'm Saint Claus –said Tristan rolling his eyes

-Guys! Why you don't believe me? It's the truth!

-You can cheat yourself, but not us. We saw how you two are so close to each other, the way you talk to her and the way she looks at you when you are distracted. You don't notice but we do. She is screaming at you, you know.-said Joey taking a bite of his meat

Yami kept silence. He didn't know what to think.

-_Could I possible be falling for her or she possible is falling for me? –_Yami thought studying the possibility –_No! It was just a false rumor caused by that stupid conversation with Seto, she is my friend! She is very beautiful and kind, I don't deny that but she is just my friend, nothing more and I'm sure she thinks the same._

-Yami! –he heard someone yell his name. He turned around and saw him

-_Seto…_

-Uh oh –Yami could hear his friend whisper and felt a lot of stares burning all his body. He stood up and walked towards him, all men following with their eyes

-Yes?

-You have a lot of papers to check for today and a report of the experiment's results to deliver and instead you are losing time with your little friends here!!!-yelled Seto in a very demanding tone

Yami realized he was trying to mess with him in front of all people and he didn't was going to let him

-Look, 'Seto'-he pronounced the word dropping venom in his tone-I wouldn't allow you to yell at me in that way, you are just a common worker like me or other, so, you don't have any right to do it –Yami said in a serious tone staring intensely into his blue eyes.

-What! You little brat! Who do you think you are talking with! You do what I said without objections! –said Seto and pushed him back by the shoulders with his hands in a harsh way that almost made Yami fall on the floor but he managed to stand. He just feel anger boiling inside his stomach

-Oh oh, Seto pushed him, he hates being pushed, and this will put ugly…-said Joey to Tristan while standing up to see well.

-…….-Yami put his hands into fists and his eyes were redder than normally.

Seto didn't have time to react when a very strong blow hit him in all his face sending him backwards into the floor. Gasps of surprise were heard among the crowd that had formed around those two. Yami just stood there looking how he removed a stream of blood that had escaped his mouth.

-Never… even think of pushing me again –he said and turned to walk towards his desk ending the argument, but Seto would not let the things in that way

He stood up and charged towards him to hit him

-Yami! Watch out! –yelled Joey signaling with his finger to Seto

Yami turned very late and Seto made them both fall on the floor and there, they started a very strong, tough fight. All the workers were cheering up to his favorite.

-Go, Yami! You can! Hit hard! Watch out! –yelled one side

-Seto! Hit him hard! Careful! You can! –yelled the other side

Yami managed to release Seto's grip off his neck and stood up, Seto stood as well and started to throw punch in all directions towards him. Yami dodged almost all and hit him back a lot of times in the face but one punch of Seto hit him on his stomach and he knelt by the pain. The air went out of his lungs immediately.

-_He hits hard!_ –he thought closing a little his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu was very concentrate in her work; she tried not to think in what Joey had said. It was so obvious that the entire world noted it except him? She closed her eyes and sighed. She was crazy in love with him since the beginning, when she first met him.

_-Flashback-_

_She was new in this place; it was her first big work she would be into. She felt so scary and nervous of all that. The building was enormous, she felt like a little ant inside it._

-_You must be Anzu right? –asked an old man_

-_Yes, sir! –she answered in a high pitched voice_

-_I'm Richard, the director of the NAS, welcome! –he greeted her while motioning her to follow_

-_Thank you sir –she said walking behind him_

-_Come, I want to present you someone –he said_

_He stopped in front of a tall man with serious expression and blue eyes_

-_This is Seto Kaiba, the leader of the department you are going to work. Kaiba this is Anzu Mazaki, the new scientist._

-_Nice to meet you sir –she said extending her hand for him_

-_It's my pleasure, sweat heart-she said looking at her from head to toe._

_Anzu felt uncomfortable with the stare that she looked to the side and spotted a man leaning in a nearby machine with a kind of scan in it. He was giving them the back so she couldn't see his face. Richard noticed the suddenly interest._

-_Oh, right! I have to present him_

-_Ah? –she said confused staring back at him again_

-_Yami, come over here please! –he yelled_

_She saw the man stop what he was doing and turned gracefully toward the voice that had called him. When he turned she was speechless. He was very gorgeous, his red eyes shining brightly. Then, she saw him walking towards them._

-_'Oh, god he is so… so…'-she stopped his thought when she heard Richard voice again_

-_Yami, I want to introduce you to Anzu Mazaki, she is the new scientist on this department. Anzu, this is Yami, the best scientist here, he will guide you in all you need._

-_Nice…nice to meet you –she said stammering and getting lost in his eyes_

-_Nice to meet you too, Mss Anzu –he said with a baritone voice that filled all her thoughts. He extended his arm to shake hers but she stayed immobile. He raised an eyebrow and she noticed._

-_ Oh! Sorry. –she said and took his hand shaking it a little. She felt a tickling sensation running by all her arm and back. She stared to the floor when she realized a kind smile on his lips._

-_Ok, Yami, show her the place. Then send her to Seto so she could start to work –said Richard walking away_

-_Yes, sir. Anzu, come. –he motioned for her to follow, and she did immediately._

_He was telling her all the important sites, like the bathrooms, the cafeteria and the director's office. Then he started to signal her all the machines and workers that were around. She was trying to pay attention to all he was saying but she couldn't retain all the information, besides his delicious masculine scent didn't help her to concentrate._

-_Hey Yami, who's she? –asked a blond tall man walking towards him followed by another tall man with brow pointy hair._

-_She is the new scientist, Anzu Mazaki. Anzu there are Joey and Tristan –he said signaling them_

-_What a pleasure! You can count on me wherever you want! –said Joey kissing the back of her hand_

-_Yeah, and me too –said Tristan pushing Joey aside and taking her hand as well_

_Yami just shook his head and took Anzu away of them._

-_Well, it's enough, see you later guys! –he said grabbing her arm and motioning her to walk forward_

-_Well, this is it. Kaiba's office. He will tell you what you have to do. Ok –he said gently and turned away to leave_

-_Eh… wait! –she said making him stop. He turned around and smiled._

-_Yes?_

-_Thanks, for the tour eh…_

-_Yami. You can call me just Yami. Wherever you need, you can tell me, ok? –he said giving her a sweet smile. She blush a little._

-_Ok, Yami –she said testing the sound of his name in her mouth_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anzu just sighed at the memory that came into her mind. Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by a woman voice that screamed her name. Anzu raised her eyes to see her friend Serenity running towards her in a hurriedly way and with a worried face.

-Anzu! Anzu! Come! They are fighting!-yelled Serenity leaning on her desk to catch her breath

-Who are fighting? –said Anzu standing up and staring at Serenity that had already calm down a little

-Its Yami and Seto! They are giving a scene on the cafeteria! Please, stop them! –pleaded Serenity grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the cafeteria

-Wait a minute! Why do you think I can do something? We better advice to the director –she said releasing off her grip and walking towards the director's office

-He is not here now; he went out for awhile and hasn't arrived yet, besides you are the only one that can stop that! Come on!

-But what can I do with those two punching each other!

-Yami listens to you! I don't know if Seto does but I'm sure if you ask Yami to stop fighting he will do it! I'm sure of it, now come on; we don't have time to waste!-Serenity said grabbing her again and leading her to the cafeteria.

There, she saw an unbelievable scene. A crowd of cheering men surrounded them. Yami punched Seto on his cheek and he answered punching him on his stomach and making him knelt for the lack of air.

Anzu widened her eyes to see them in that way. Seto charged again to continue the fight but she was faster and stood between Yami and him.

-It's enough! Stop this now! –she yelled at the top of her lungs and Seto stopped in mid run and lowered his hand.

All men dispersed, some giving money to others about some bet they had made in the moment. The only ones that remained there were Yami, kneeled on the floor, Seto in front of Anzu that had crossed arms, Serenity behind Yami with worried eyes, Joey and Tristan who arrived towards Yami and helping him to stand up.

-This is not over Muto –he said pointing at him with his finger and then walking away

All looked at his figure until they lost sight of him. Anzu turned around to give Yami a questioning look about all this mess. She saw a broken lip and a stream of blood running down his mouth. He quickly removed it with the back of his hand and stared to another side that it wasn't her eyes.

-He provoke me –was all he said

-Come on, I have some medical kit on my desk, now –she said grabbing him by his arm and dragging him all the way

-Yes, I knew it –said Serenity smiling to herself

-You knew what little sister? –asked Joey standing besides her

-That Yami always pay attention to Anzu, she was the only one that could stop the fight. They look so cute together! –said Serenity smiling more openly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Shit! ... –exclaimed Yami by the burning sensation he felt every time she put that cotton with antiseptic on his wounds. He only had his lower lip and stomach very hurt, it hurt like hell.

-I know this burn but you have to hold up. Who made you fight in first place! If you were not acting like an ordinary man of the streets, you wouldn't have to withstand this. –she said while putting the cotton again on his wound

-Shit!!! That burns!! –he said closing his eyes and taking away her hand with the cotton

-I appreciate your interest but it's enough of that cotton –he said touching his lip with his hand.

-Don't touch it, you will infect it! –she said hitting his hand lightly to stop him of rubbing it.

-Why were you fighting? Tell me!

-He was messing with me! He started, I never intended to fight

-But you did it

-He didn't gave me another option

-It's not good to be fighting with him, it could be dangerous! You know how Seto is; he wouldn't stay pacific after this! I'm afraid he intends to do something.

-Don't worry, I'm not one-handed, I know defend myself-he said staring at her worried eyes.

-I don't want you to fight again, please. I don't like it. Promise me you wouldn't fight again –she said taking his hands in hers and staring at his eyes intensely. Yami just sighed and closed his eyes.

How to stand those beautiful begging eyes? Definitely he was starting to have a few feelings towards her.

-I promise you. I will not fight again. For you. –He said opening his eyes and smiling at her –Are you happy now? –he asked in a mocking way and stood up off the chair.

But almost immediately he sat again by a pain of his sore stomach that shot through all his body and obliged him to close hard his eyes and to put a hand on it.

-That son of a…

-Let me see –she stopped his sentence while she came near him

He lifted his shirt and she saw his very well formed body. She almost blushed to see him but her eyes widened when she saw a big purple like punch on his skin.

-Oh my… he hit hard

-Yes, I discover it a few minutes ago

She took a special medicament for punches and spread it all over the blow. She just saw how Yami grimaced of pain by her touch.

-This will help you to heal rapidly –she said at the moment she ended putting the medicament. He just let down his shirt.

-Thanks, Anzu

-It's okay.

A moment of awkward silence followed, but then Anzu broke the situation.

-Back there, when we were at the cafeteria, you tell me that you felt strange. How is that?

-I don't know. I hear voices whisper in my ears some strange sentences. Do you remember back in the experiment, that I felt dizzy and knelt on the floor?

-Yes, I remember.

-Well, in that moment, I heard them again.

-Again?

-Yes, last night I heard the voices for first time at my dream

-What they said?

-They said protect us, keep us, guard us, don't let they awake us, destroy us, and hurry.

-That's strange

-And more strange is those rare figures I saw last night coming out of the laboratory V

-Do you manage to see who they were?

-No, but there were three men and a woman. I must investigate what are they hiding in that laboratory

-I can help you, tonight is going to be a cocktail party here. It's some kind of business reunion with other academies. We can skip the party and go to investigate.

-Good idea and no one will release because there were going to be much occupied with the guests.

-Yeah. –Exclaimed Anzu cheerfully –We have a mission!

-We? I am going alone

-What?

-I don't want to involve you in this. Is that clear?

-No, I can't accept that. What concerns you concerns me, remember? I want to go with you and if you are so interested in that strange incident, then I am too. –she said crossing her arms and staring hardly at him. Yami just sighed.

-I can't fight with you ah? You always get what you want…

-Is that a yes? –she asked her eyes shining brightly

-Yes, you can go but I warn you, if the situation gets ugly, don't worry about me, you just save yourself ok?

-Ok, ok, wherever you said. Well tonight then!

-Yes, tonight

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I want to hear your opinion! please! Send me a review... If you have any suggestion in how you want the next part, send me a

review! I'm all ears!

Shine Angel


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This is the new chapter, is a little long so I hope you don't get bored...

Again thanks to all the reviews, they inspire me...

Dancers and Pharaohs

Spirit Chu

ANZU&ATEM FAN!

Island Heart

Dark Shining Light

port rocks

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Power Of Love

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3:

Seto was walking down the hall straight to his office cursing all the way there. He was so furious that his face almost was red and little smokes were coming out of his ears. His face showed a scary expression that challenged anyone to come near him without getting hurt or dead…

All people who were looking at him, just made space for him to pass and didn't dare to disturb him. They knew Seto's temper and also they knew that by what happened a war was going to start.

Seto arrived to his office slamming the door behind him. He touched his pained cheek and lips, and by doing that, he realized his nose was bleeding.

-Curse you Muto!!! –he exclaimed walking towards his desk to get some cotton of the medical kit that always was there and never had been used… until now

-Oh! That had to hurt –said a feminine voice there on the rolling chair

Seto raised his eyes and realized a blonde woman with violet eyes, looking back at him and taking away her legs off the desk. Then she took out the medical kit.

-What do you want Mai? I'm not in the mood –said Seto while Mai stood up and walked towards him with cotton in her hand.

-How arrogant! I just want to help you! - She said putting the cotton where his nose was bleeding.

He grimaced in pain and took the cotton off her hand rapidly, walked towards his chair and sat down.

-Thanks, but no thanks –he responded grimacing a little

-Seto, when are you stopping treat me bad? You know I love you and want you… -Mai walked seductively towards him and sat down on the desk. She put her legs on his lap and rubbed his face with a hand.

-That will happen the day you leave your greed – he said while cleaning his wounds

-Look who's talking of greed! Come on Seto! You and I are the same! The gender is the only difference! –she said laughing openly

-That little brat! He's going to pay! –he exclaimed when his cheek burn a little by the medicine.

On his mind shot an image of Yami and Anzu laughing and caressing each other face, that made him growl.

-Looks like he's good fighting! He left you like a shit! –said Mai laughing- I think I will see him now, oh, he's so hot… -she said whispering the last part but it arrives to Seto's ears, and he smirked.

-Wait, Mai, I want to propose you something –he said making Mai stop and turn around

-Yes? –she said arching an eyebrow

-I want you to made Anzu and Yami separate. I want that Anzu believes that he is interested in you –he said interlacing his hands on the desk and staring directly at her

-Oh! You want Anzu get jealous and upset so you can comfort her! Ja, Ja, but, what I'm going to win with this? Besides of Yami, of course? –she said leaning on the desk and facing him

-I should gave you wherever you want

-You serious? Wherever? –she asked in disbelief

-Do you want the job or I search for someone else? –he asked, his patience running out

-Hey! Calm down! I will do it, besides, he's so gorgeous! This is going to be great! For both of us –she said kissing his lips tasting a little blood by doing that. Then she walked towards the door to carry out her plan

-_JeJe, prepare Anzu to be in my arms… and you Yami –_he smirked_-to suffer…_

_-_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu was working on her desk and she was having a little trouble with the algorithm and the compilation of the program. She cursed lightly.

-Damn! I'm stuck –she whispered raising her hands and inclining herself on her chair.

She raised her eyes to see the closer person there.

-_Yami_ –she saw him working too on his computer, typing rapidly and on his glasses was reflected the computer's screen.

He then stopped typing and rubbed a little his hands and fingers without taking his eyes off the screen.

-I think I better ask him help or else I will be stuck here for the rest of the day –she said in a low tone and was going to approach him when an annoying voice stopped her.

-Oh! Yami! There you are!

-_Mai_ –she thought frowning slightly her eyebrows while following her with her gaze

-Uh? –whispered Yami raising his eyes off the screen to see a blonde and tall woman run towards him and without previous advice, throw herself onto him

-Eh? –he was totally caught off guard by her action; he just stood there until Mai released her hug.

-Mai, what was that? Are you okay? –he asked searching her violet eyes but they were just simply staring at the floor

-I… I have… something to tell you… -she stammered in a whisper that Yami could barely hear

He could see that her eyes were watering slightly. It was rare to see her in that state. He always knew her by her strong will.

-What is it? What's wrong? –he started to get concerned.

He didn't consider her as a close friend, like Anzu, but Mai was his partner, and if something was troubling her, then, he will help her.

-I made a discovering… this afternoon… -she said sitting on a nearby chair next to him. Then she grabbed his hands into hers and stared at his eyes.

He confronted her gaze and could tell; by the way she was holding his hands and the strange shine on her now brilliant eyes, that it was very important. He inclined slightly his head as saying her to continue.

Anzu saw that strange hold of hands and felt a pang of jealousy. She decided to get a little close to see what was happening and she arrived to hear part of the conversation.

-I discovered I always had… love you, Yami, since the first time you got here, I have you in my heart… -she said letting go some tears while saying this.

-Ah? –Anzu mumbled freezing by that.

-_Mai had just declare him her feelings? She made it seem so easy…to tell…someone you love him…_ -she thought closing her eyes and stepping back.

She didn't want to hear Yami declare as well his feelings too, so, she turned around and walked back to her desk, her mind becoming a mess.

Yami stretched his eyes in surprise and let out a silent gasp. He didn't have any words to say to her. Mai just stared at him tightening her grip on his hands, expecting an answer.

-_I don't feel anything for her, but, how to tell without hurting her?_ –he thought still trying to made an answer

-I know is all so sudden, but it's what I felt. I hope you feel the same –she said putting puppy eyes to him.

-Mai… -he closed his eyes sighing a little – I appreciate what you had tell me, and I don't want to hurt you, Mai, but, I'm not- - -

-Don't say anything –she quickly put a finger on his lips stopping him of saying anything more –Not now, take some time to organize your thoughts, I know you had to have a mess right now in your mind –she said moving her hand to his neck passing by his cheek.

-Mai, I don't have my mind in a mess. My thoughts are very clear. – He said grabbing her hand and took it away of his face-I don't want you to get any hopes about this… I see you as a friend, a partner, nothing else –he said still holding her hands and waited for her answer.

-I understand –Mai said closing slightly her eyes and smiling weakly at him, he smiled back –Can you at least give me a hug? –She said timidly –It's very hard to be rejected –she finished staring at the floor.

Yami smiled warmly and gave her what she wanted. He was glad that she understood. Mai hugged him strongly getting involved in his scent.

-_He smells so good…_ -she thought putting her nose and rubbing with her lips his neck.

She passed her arms around his waist and caressed his back.

Anzu looked again to where they were and her eyes widened slightly.

-_So, he was interested in her too…-sigh-_She put a hand on her chest feeling a strange sensation inside –_What's this that I suddenly felt? Perhaps, is the sensation of a broken heart?_ –she thought lowering her gaze.

Yami decided it was enough of that hug, besides, he felt Mai was getting other idea.

-Mai, it's enough, we have to work, ok? –he said pushing her away of him and preparing to continue his work

-Ok, Yami, thanks –she said and turned around to leave

Yami just looked at her for a brief moment narrowing his eyes, and then he concentrate again on what he was doing forgetting that event in the moment.

Mai stared at Anzu's direction to see if her plan had worked. She caught Anzu staring at her but then quickly looked to other side. Mai just smirked.

-_Yeah, it work_- she thought and continue walking to do her job

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time to go to get ready for the cocktail that was taking place tonight.

-Yeah! Cocktail! Very important people are coming today! I'm anxious! –exclaimed a lively Joey to his best friends, Yami and Tristan

-Yeah! I hope that nice girls come too –Tristan exclaimed but then saw Serenity walk by rapidly

-What I'm saying?! If here are very nice girls… very nice… -he said drooling by seeing Serenity

-Stop it Tristan! You never will have a chance with my sister, so stop that already! –Joey exclaimed hitting Tristan on the head and greeting his teeth.

-And for what reason?!- Tristan confronted him lifting his fist to his chin level

-Because I'm here to stop that of happening! –Joey said getting in a fight position

-Guys! Calm down! This is not the time; we have to go now –said Yami standing between them so they didn't start a fight there.

-Ok, you are our 'reason voice' in our heads –said Joey relaxing his body

-Yes, dad –mocked Tristan smiling

Yami just chuckled, and then started to look around searching for Anzu. He spotted her on her desk still working on the computer.

-Anzu hasn't finished yet? –he exclaimed to his friends

-It seems not…well, we are going now, see you in the cocktail –said Tristan dragging Joey with him

-We are not going to wait for them? –asked a bewildered Joey to his friend

-Let them some space… -Tristan said smirking

-Oh! Yeah, of course… -Joey exclaimed understanding his friend reasons and smirked as well.

Yami stood there, gazing at his friends that were walking away and letting him alone. He turned around and saw Serenity talking to Anzu. He walked towards the two women.

-Anzu! Why are you still working? It's time to go –said Serenity crossing her arms around her breast

-I'm not finished yet, you can go ahead, I will catch you later –said Anzu still trying to get solved the damn problem of that damn program.

-If you said so, I will wait for you in my house –said Serenity and turned around. Getting down the stairs, she bumped into him.

-Oh, Yami, I thought you went with my brother and Tristan –she exclaimed recovering her balance

-Yeah, but they left me, besides I was wondering why Anzu still is working –he said to her

-She had some problem with the program… I don't know, the fact is she is not leaving yet.-she sighed-Well, see you tonight Yami. –she said and continued walking towards the exit.

Yami turned around and continue walking towards Anzu. He approached her by the back, put his head above her shoulder and whispered in all her ear.

-What's the problem?

Anzu jumped slightly on her chair by the fright he had given her, she was so concentrate that she didn't realize his presence.

-Yami! You scared me! –she exclaimed and turned her head to the side to see him

She took note of how close his lips were, her heart started to pound fast but almost immediately she remembered what had happened with Mai, and she lowered her gaze.

-It's that I'm stuck here –she said returning her gaze to the screen

-Let me see –he said taking a chair and sitting in it.

She made space for him to approach to the computer. He took the keyboard and searched for the problem. Anzu looked at his face and saw very concentrated red eyes reading all that appeared on the screen. She just observed his features, she liked when he was so concentrate.

-Why didn't you ask for help? –he said to her without taking his eyes off the screen

-I… -she remembered what happened when she was going to ask him for help. She couldn't let him know what was the real reason… - I thought I could handle it –she said simply

-There it is –he exclaimed and corrected the mistake

-Wow, I'm impress, I expended all afternoon looking for the error, and you just in five minutes found it, thanks –she said smiling –_He's so intelligent, Mai is a very lucky woman…_ -she lowered her gaze again

Yami smiled as well and turned off the computer. He then looked to Anzu and saw sadness in her lower gaze.

-Anzu? Are you okay? –he asked narrowing his eyes a little

Suddenly she changed of mood and put a fake smile.

-Great than ever, we should get going now –she said standing up and taking her bag.

She was going to head for the stairs when she felt him grab her arm and stop her. She turned around and put a very convincing fake smile.

-Yeah? –she asked and saw his eyes with an expression that said 'you-don't-fool-me'

-What? –she asked again like if she hadn't understand his eye-message

-You don't fool me –he said staring hardly at her.

Anzu knew his message said that.

-I'm not fooling you, what reason could I possible have to fool you? –she asked like convincing herself of it.

-If you don't want to tell me, it's fine, but remember you can count on me –he said letting go her arm and walking again

-Come on –he said motioning for her to follow

-_What am I going to do? Now, god knows what he's thinking I'm hiding…_ –she thought and followed him

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yugi? Yugi! –exclaimed Yami when he arrived to the apartment

-Yes? I'm in my room! –Yugi said very loudly

Yami went to his room and found a mess of room with Yugi resting in the bed and tons of cloth spread all over the floor, as well as papers and rubbish all over.

-What the hell is this mess Yugi? Clean it now! –Yami ordered while approaching and try to sit in that mess of a bed

-Yeah, yeah, later –Yugi said turning off the tv. –Is a miracle you are here early, what an honor! –he said hugging his brother strongly

-Yeah, but I have to go back in a few hours

-What? –exclaimed Yugi releasing his hug – They are squeezing you out brother, I don't want you sick for overwork.-he said worryingly

-Don't worry, tonight is going to be a meeting, it's not work –he said-Did you eat well? -he changed the subject

-Yes, I already know defend myself in the kitchen

-How's the school going?

-It's going great, I have two great friends. When you are unoccupied, then I can present them to you. –he said smiling

-Yugi, I promise you that tomorrow we will go for a walk, what do you say?

-I think is great! Can we go to that new amazing park? –he asked putting begging eyes

-To all places you want –he said smiling

-Yeah! Thanks –he said hugging him again –I'm going to call to my friends so we can go all together! –he exclaimed jumping in the bed

-Ok, now I have to change. I want this room clean before I came, is that clear? Or else, is not going to be any amazing park!

-Yes, brother, this room will be left unrecognizable!

-I hope so –he said smiling warmly to his little brother

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Anzu! You look great! Very beautiful! –exclaimed Serenity making Anzu turn around to see her well

-Thanks Serenity, you too are great! –she said detailing her dress

-Thanks, let's go, my brother and Tristan are waiting.

The two exited the house and entered in Joey's white car.

-Finally!-exclaimed Tristan and Joey at the same time

-Why the women had to take a long time dressing? –Joey asked looking by the mirror

-But you can't say they don't look good –said Tristan drooling to the beauty of Serenity

-Stop it –exclaimed Joey to Tristan hitting him on the head

-If you are going to start fighting, then let me take a taxi –exclaimed Anzu annoyed by their actions

-Alright, let's go –said Joey starting the car and driving off towards their destination

When they got there, people were already entering in the main room.

-Wow, this is so full –exclaimed Serenity

-Yeah! –said Tristan –should I lead to a honorable lady to the lounge?-said Tristan extending his arm for Serenity to take

-Of course –she giggled and accepted his offering

Joey just made a gesture towards Tristan that said 'Any-wrong-move-and-I-kill-you' and then offered his arm for Anzu to take.

Both walked towards the lounge and waited for the cocktail to start.

-Oh! Joey, hi! –a girl waved her hand towards Joey

-Nina! Hi, you look great! –he said hugging his friend

-Thanks, you too. Come, I want to present you a friend –she said motioning him to follow.

-Anzu, I'm right back –he said to her and then followed Nina.

-Yeah, of course –she sighed

Anzu stared to all the guests, she didn't know anyone. She decided to go out for some time. There were so many people she felt suffocate.

She went out and inhaled the cold air of the night. It was so fresh and calm. The breeze softly caressed her face and made her hair move a little. She then heard the noise of a car approaching. She raised her eyes and saw a beautiful black car that parked on the entry. She recognized immediately who the car was.

Yami got out of the car and closed the door lightly, then put the alarm. He walked towards the entry and stopped at the stairs. He spotted Anzu looking back at him, wearing a white beautiful stretch dress that reached her knees, with white gloves and elegant silver boots with a silver purse and a brilliant necklace that made her blue eyes shine brightly, her make-up made her seem wonderful.

His eyes widened by her sight.

-_She looks more than beautiful… she looks like a goddess…_

He snapped out of his trance and continued walking the stairs to meet her. She saw him in his black tuxedo, he looked more than gorgeous.

-_He looks like a god…_

-Hi, Anzu! Wow, I'm impressed, you look so beautiful –he said offering his arm and snapping her out of her thoughts.

-Thanks, you look so good too –she said blushing a little and taking his arm

-Thanks –he said smiling widely at her

Both of them entered in the room and Richard, the director, was already welcoming and giving thanks to all people. His speech didn't last long and finished with a 'enjoy the cocktail'.

All were talking and those who were interested in business were already taking cards in the matter. This cocktail was a cover to made alliances and conspiracy against the other academies. Yami see it in that way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto was guiding Pegasus into a more private space so they could talk calmly without interruptions. Pegasus with a red wine coup on his hand started the conversation.

-Well, Kaiba, here we are. What do you want to talk first?-asked him moving the coup and drinking some of the wine.

Kaiba crossed his arms around his chest and answered.

-Tell me all about that project of yours. I want to know if it is worthy of my time –he finished waiting for his answer

-Trust me, it is very worthy… -he smiled drinking again and preparing his voice for the explanation

-A few months ago, my archaeologist team discovered a book buried within the sands of Egypt. More specifically inside a great pyramid that sink in the desert when they took the book –he paused a little drinking more wine and Seto just arched an eyebrow –The book was in a strange language and by the pictures, I could tell it had rituals of some kind. It was impossible for me to know because of the language, so I decided to keep it locked. But, weeks later, four strangers came to me asking for the book. By their appearance I deduced they were Egyptians. I wasn't sure if I should give them the book but they explained they could understand its language. An idea shot through my mind.

-So, you decided to pay them for translate it, in that way you could know what was it about? –asked Seto predicting what Pegasus was going to say. He just arched an eyebrow.

-Exactly! You know Kaiba, we have more in common than you think –he said drinking more wine

-Continue

-Well, they did it. The book had a lot of steps to do what they known as 'millennium items'.

-Millennium items? What's that? –asked Seto getting more interested

-An ancient legend said that a greatest pharaoh used the book to create these items so they could help him stop the evil of that time, but after created them, he discovered that they were too dangerous because within them laid huge powers that the one who possessed at least one of the items could dominate an entire continent! –said Pegasus lively

-How many are them?

-They are seven items in total

-And what this pharaoh did about it?

-He commanded his priests to destroy them and destroy the book as well because that power in wrong hands could be catastrophic.

-And what happened, because you have the book, right? –he asked still a little sceptical.

-It happened that one of the priest of the pharaoh betray him and didn't let the book destroyed, he keep it in that pyramid hoping one day he could create again these items, but that day never came. And now in this time, the items will be resurrected like in five thousands years ago, it's not exciting?-exclaimed Pegasus laughing softly

-I still don't believe much in that fairy tale you had told me –said Seto drinking some of the cocktail.

-Don't be so sceptical Seto. It's true, the fact is that we have a problem

-What is that?

-The seven items are already created. They have the form of an eye, a scale, a key, a rod, a ring, a necklace and an inverse pyramid, but they are strangely inactive –said Pegasus frowning his eyebrows

-And what are they supposed to do? –asked Seto arching an eyebrow

-Kaiba, they had to show power, to grant abilities to its owner, but they aren't doing anything, here is when your project enters.

-I think you are inventing all this. I actually don't believe you.

-You want a proof? Well then, follow me –Pegasus said standing up and walking towards the laboratory section.

Seto followed him narrowing his eyes. _Better if he's not lying or else he will know the consequences…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A slow song started to play and some couples filled the dance area. Among them were Tristan and Serenity, with Joey closely behind them keeping two eyes on her sister while he danced with Nina. Yami stared funny at the actions of his friend.

-Joey is too much careful of his sister, don't you think? –he asked Anzu and she smiled back

-Yeah! Poor Serenity, she told me that she liked Tristan but by her brother, she didn't know what to do –said Anzu staring at her friend dancing with her other friend

-Do you want to dance? –he asked extending his hand for her.

She looked at his extended hand and took it softly.

-Sure

They walked toward the center of the dance floor and Yami passed his arms around her waist and she embraced his neck tenderly. Then, they started to dance moving with grace at the song's rhythm.

She felt so good dancing with him that she enjoyed all the single moments in the dance. He too, was thinking the same.

-_I think I have to adjust to just be friend of him, and nothing more…_-she thought sadly hugging him tightly.

-_Her body is so fragile and at the same time she is so strong, that is what I like of her, I like it very much_. –he thought bringing his mouth near her ear and almost touching her neck with his lips.

-Are you having fun? –he asked inhaling her delicious scent

She raised her head to meet his eyes, considering he was taller than her, and smiled softly at him.

-It's the greatest time of my life –she said

-It's mine too –he said smiling too.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a tall man walking away with a white haired man. Yami focused his attention on the men and keep staring intently with a pensive face. Anzu noted it.

-What's wrong? –she asked turning to look to where he was

-I had just saw Seto walk with Pegasus towards the laboratory section –he said still looking in that way

-Come on, we have to follow –Anzu said grabbing his hand and abandoning the dance floor running towards the laboratory section.

Yami went ahead and guided her by the halls without letting go of her hand. They arrived to a closed door that had a familiar sign.

'_Laboratory V'_

-This is not the laboratory you said you saw those strange figures? –she asked in a whisper and Yami nodded.

-Yes, this is. –he said and they heard some voices on the other side

-_Look at them, now you believe me?_ –Anzu recognized the voice as Pegasus

-_Now I see you weren't lying._ –Yami frowned his eyebrows recognizing Seto's voice

-_All we have to do is merge that energy you are experimented with these items to see if finally they could awake. That is what is left of the project. We are close now._ –said Pegasus

-_I hope you don't forget what you promise me –_said Seto

-_Don't worry, one of these items will be yours and you should have wherever you want!_ _Ja Ja Ja_ –exclaimed Pegasus. Footsteps echoing through the room and went towards the door Anzu and Yami were glued listening.

-Come on! –whispered Yami grabbing Anzu and pushing her into the service room where he previously had hide of the strangers.

He pushed her against the wall of the narrow room and pressed himself into her. They heard the footsteps suddenly stop outside the service room and Yami tuned his ears to listen something.

-Did you hear that? –he heard Seto ask Pegasus

They stayed still without making any sound or move. Anzu was totally frightened by Seto who was to discover them. Suddenly she felt something walking on her neck. It was a cockroach.

Yami realized it and quickly throw it away of her but he saw that Anzu was about to scream. All was so fast that he couldn't think of other way to stop her of screaming.

She couldn't hold the pressure of that animal and Seto outside that she was about to scream when something stop her. Yami had kissed her.

She felt the heat rising in the room immediately. Her heart pounding fast and the sensation of his lips into hers made her think this was not a dream, it was the reality. Yami was going to pull away and wait for the smack he was sure would come after this, but, he was surprised to know that Anzu was actually reciprocating the kiss and was doing it more deeply he had thought.

-It most be nothing, come on –said Pegasus walking away followed by Seto. Soon all in the hall was quiet.

They broke the kiss for some air. Both of them were agitated and the hot that was rising in the room made them separate. Anzu stared at his eyes and he stared at the floor embarrassed.

-Anzu, I…

-We will talk about it later, now we have to get out of here –she said hiding her shame and the blush it had formed and approached to the door. Carefully she poked her head in the hall to see if there was someone.

-Come on –she said gently and took his hand motioning him outside into the hall

Yami approached the laboratory door and took out a card from his tuxedo. He passed the card on the door and it opened silently.

-Do you have an access to this door? –she asked

-Yes, I knew this card hadn't expired yet. –he said walking into the laboratory.

-Search for something odd –said Yami while looking through the files and equipment that were there.

Anzu looked around and spotted a box behind one of the bookcase. She approached silently and opened the box.

-Yami? I think I have found something –she exclaimed staring at Yami who immediately arrived where she was kneeling and kneeled himself.

-What's that? –she asked taking one of the golden items.

-I… don't know –he said taking the one with pyramid-shape like.

A soon as he took it the eye in the center of it started to shine brightly.

-What's happening? –asked Anzu frightened by the strange light coming out of the item

Yami couldn't say a word; he was in shock staring directly at the shining eye. He then felt the world spinning and Anzu's distant voice screaming.

-Yami!!

Then he knew no more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is it. please leave a review, saying something, anything!

The reviews made me want to continue the history. If you don't leave a review then, I will understand you don't want me to continue... Please review!

Thanks,

Shine Angel


	4. Chapter 4

HI! I have been very, very busy with my homeworks, but Finally, I finished this chapter!!...

Thanks again for the reviews, I never will be tired of said Thanks!!!

Island Heart port rocks

Revolutionshipping5000 Umo

Spirit Chu ANZU&ATEM FAN

Dark Shining Light lovette ngbeken

Dancers and Pharaohs

Thanks a lot for your constructive reviews!!

Enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Power of Love

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4:

Joey was dancing with Nina a slow song. She was a very good friend since he arrived to the academy. He had known her like a very gifted woman in her job and a trustful person. She was tall and slim, with dark brilliant hair and green eyes, she had light skin and her smile made the entire world shine, in Joey's perspective. He was having the time of his live.

-All this is so cool! Don't you think Joey? –she asked smiling

-Oh, yes, this is amazing –he answered at the time he made her spin

They continue dancing when Nina saw Pegasus and Kaiba walk through the crowd and into one of the nearby offices.

-I think Kaiba doesn't like to lose time, JeJe –she whispered in Joey's hear. He turned around and saw what Nina was saying. He nodded.

He noticed Serenity and Tristan dancing close to where he was and also he noticed Anzu and Yami were nowhere to be seen.

-Uh? –he mumbled and turned to look at all the sides but didn't spotted them

-You're searching for someone? –asked Nina looking around as well.

-Well… yes, Yami and Anzu. They were here dancing a few minutes ago –he said without stopping dancing –I wonder where these two had gone to spend the night –Joey smirked at the possibility.

-Joey, you don't think that… -Nina said catching his meaning

-Maybe… -was all Joey said when suddenly his cell phone rang

-Excuse me –he said and went to answer the phone dragging Nina with him out of the dance floor.

-Hello? –he said through the speaker, Nina just listened

-What? Wait, how… calm down ok, tell me what happened… where? Calm down… ok, ok, I'm walking –Joey said and hanged up his cell phone, then stared at Nina

-What happened? –asked Nina preoccupied by Joey's face

-It seems something happened to Yami, Anzu was so hysteric I couldn't understand her well, come on –he said walking at the time he called for Tristan.

-Tristan! Come, something had happened –he said as he arrived where Tristan and Serenity were dancing.

-What happened brother? –asked Serenity concerned

-It's Yami, Anzu just called me but she was so desperate that I couldn't understand well, she said they were at laboratory V, come on –Joey said walking towards the laboratory. Following close behind were Tristan, Nina and Serenity.

They arrived and saw the door slightly opened. Joey was the first one in enter but stopped at the scene. The others did the same.

They saw Anzu sobbing and hugging the limp body of Yami laying on the floor and strange golden objects in a box, but one in particular was around Yami's neck and it was shining. They didn't lose any more time. Joey and Tristan approached them quickly and kneeled besides Anzu. The girls just stayed behind Anzu with a shocked expression.

-Anzu, what happened? –Joey said while checking out Yami's pulse. It was weak.

-I…I… don't know…We were… checking this… when…this…light and… then –she stammered tears don't letting her talk normally.

-Anzu, calm down, he is going to be fine, wherever had happened to him –said Serenity grabbing Anzu, making her stand up and release Yami off her grip so Joey and Tristan could lift him. Anzu hugged Serenity burying her head into her shoulder.

Tristan passed Yami's left arm around his neck and Joey passed his right arm around his neck too. Both of them grabbed his waist for support. Nina stayed staring at the object on Yami's neck and proceeded to take it off.

-I think we have to take this off –she said and was going to touch the pyramid-shape object when she felt his hand get burned by a very high temperature.

-Ahhhh! –she exclaimed removing it immediately and grabbing her pained hand

-Nina! Are you alright? –asked Joey shocked by that strange success

-Yes, yes, I think, that thing tried to burn me –she said staring with a confused expression towards Yami.

His head was hanging limp as well as his body, his eyes were calmly closed like if he was dreaming and the strange object hanging around his neck didn't had stopped shining. Anzu, a little bit calmer by the presence of his friends suggested.

-We have to take him to his apartment. We can't let Kaiba or Pegasus know about this, please, we must hurry –she said motioning Joey and Tristan to walk

-And why Kaiba, or Pegasus? What is happening Anzu? –asked Joey not moving an inch.

-I will explain to you, to all of you in Yami's apartment, this is not the place, please, come on!

-This way, there is a kind of back-door for emergencies…like this –said Tristan walking fast as well as Joey carrying his unconscious friend. The others followed quickly behind.

They arrived to the back door and they opened it without obstacles. Then, they heard a distant voice yell.

-Hey! All of you! What do you think you are doing? Stop right now! –it was a kind of nocturnal guard.

-Uh oh –said Nina grabbing the doorknob and opening rapidly the door for the others to go out.

-Joey! Go ahead with him, we will follow you! –he said giving carefully all the height of Yami to Joey and he took off running with Anzu at his side.

-Serenity, Nina, go, I can handle it –he said towards the two girls and they nodded, so they took off running behind Joey

-Please Joey hurry up!-Exclaimed Anzu running besides him

-I'm doing all my legs can, calm down-said Joey carrying the body of his unconscious friend.

-Hey, you, why are you and your little friends at this side of the academy? –asked the guard signaling to the others with his finger and trying to follow them but Tristan stopped him

-You see… -Tristan whispered in his ear – We are going with some girls, and you know, we don't want anyone to know it, you understand me pal? –he asked making a very convincing perverted expression.

-Ahh, I get it –the guard responded as he took a look to one of the girls who were in the moment entering in the back of the car. He saw her legs and resulted the girl was Serenity.

-I understand what you mean, that girl is hot! –exclaimed the guard drooling all over. Tristan turned around and saw he was talking about Serenity.

-Well, stop that already! Don't tell anyone, ok? –Tristan said a little angry for his obscene comments towards Serenity handing him some money.

-I'm a tomb –the guard said and let Tristan walk through the door and then he closed it inside.

Tristan took off running towards the car before that guard repented of letting him go. When he arrived and got into the front car door, he saw that Joey had already started the engine, Nina and Anzu were in the back, both of them supporting Yami's still limp body. Tristan closed the door quickly and buckled up his seat belt.

-Pal, show me what you got! –said Tristan and in the instant Joey started driving at high speed towards Yami's apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A thick and cold fog involved his body, also he felt he was laying on a kind of floor but at the same time he felt that he was hanging in the emptiness of the darkness. He tried hard of opening his eyes and he succeed it. A blaze of light welcomed his iris and he had to close them again. His hands moved to feel the floor and got his body in a sit position. He rubbed his eyes and tried again to open them. This time, his eyes were slowly adjusting to the light that surrounded the place. A question shot through his mind. If there was so much light, why he felt so much cold? His breath confirmed it when it formed tiny clouds on the air every time he exhaled._

_In front of him was a kind of altar made in pure gold. That is why the light was so overwhelming when he opened his eyes. He stood up and noted he was wearing the tuxedo of the party. The party! Anzu, he heard her scream._

-_Where the hell am I!-he screamed inside his mind._

_He walked towards the altar that seemed to be calling for him in some way. When he approached it, he felt the need of kneel in front of it and he was about to, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him of doing that. He was startled and turned around to see who was with him. He saw a gently girl wearing ancient robes, with a strange hat in her hair, dark brown hair and brilliant eyes. She had a wand in her other hand and was kindly smiling to him. _

-_You should not kneel, my prince–she said slowly caressing his cheek with her hand_

_Yami felt a chill running down his spine by her warm touch and he widened slightly his eyes now very confused. Who was this girl? And why was calling him prince? He stared at her hand that was gently caressing his cheek and took note that he was no more wearing his tuxedo. He was wearing ancient robes with a lot of gold jewelry all over his body and a red cap that reached the floor. He then focused his attention again towards the girl._

-_My prince! You are so cold! –she exclaimed calmly_

-_Who are you? –he asked staring intensely at her eyes for some answers._

-_JeJe –she giggled –Oh, prince, right! You don't remember me. -She said and stopped her caress - But your stare hadn't change a bit –she said like remembering something._

-_Where am I? Why don't you want me to kneel? And why are you calling me prince? –he asked getting the nerves for this strange situation._

-_You are asking a lot of questions, don't you? Oops! –she said covering her mouth with both hands –I'm sorry, I shouldn't address my prince like this, I'm so sorry –she said bowing deeply before him. Yami just raised an eyebrow._

-_My name is Mana, and my prince shouldn't bow before the dark magic, and of course that never, before a fake god altar. You are the pharaoh, you shouldn't kneel anybody. –she finished knelt and still bowing in front of him._

-_What?-he mumbled and turned around to see the altar._

_There on the table was a strange big book, with golden strips all over and an eye in all it center. He was so confused. And that girl named Mana continued talking._

-_I'm very happy I finally had found you, my prince. I missed you so much, and we all need your help. The peace and the control of the forces that reigns the world had being disturbed, and a great chaos is approaching at least you do something. You are the only one that had the power to do something, by the good of all the people. This dark magic is awakening and if that happens, the world is going to be doom, I don't know how this is happening all over again, it was supposed to end that day, but is happening… –she talked all that in less than ten seconds. She then raised her eyes to meet those of her prince._

-_Mana, I don't understand anything you are saying._

-_Relax, I will explain it to you when the time comes, now you must prepare your mind for this entire new mission. _

_She saw him put a hand on his forehead, his eyes shut tight, and also he was losing balance._

-_Prince? –she asked lifting herself up and moving forwards close to him._

_All that information was so overwhelming that suddenly he started to feel a strong headache, why was this girl telling him all this? He was so lost in this stuff, and the girl wasn't helping him solve this much._

-_What is happening to me? –he murmured now grabbing his head with both hands and taking steps back _

-_Pharaoh? –she asked again and grabbed his arm to support him._

-_You're a cube of ice!! –she exclaimed concerned. He started to breathe agitated and to shake forceful. _

_Then, a light on the table coming from the eye of the book started to get stronger. She turned to look at it and immediately her face became a fear expression._

-_No… I will not let you tear him apart! –she exclaimed towards the light_

-_JeJeJe, what are you going to do, Mana? You can't do anything as long as you are here… -a scary voice said_

_Mana just turned to look at his pharaoh and saw 'he' was doing something to him. Tears wetted up her face. Yami's face was changing and he felt something was trying to break through his heart._

-_Mana… I don't feel well… -he said dizziness overwhelming him _

-_I can't lose you again… -she said and aimed her wand towards him._

_Yami's eyes were becoming shine-less and strange marks were appearing at the side of his face._

-_I will meet with you again, my prince –she said and mumbled some spell that made the voice scream_

-_You can't send him back!!! I control all this!!! –the voice yelled highly_

_Mana concentrated all her energy on doing so, and she finally succeeded, because when she opened her eyes, Yami was nowhere to be seen._

-_Yes… I did it –she said and fell face down on the floor with a smile on her face_

-_We… will see each other… Yami… I promise… _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey parked the car in the garage and helped Tristan carry Yami towards his apartment. When they finally arrived, Anzu pushed the doorbell.

Yugi was at a very clean and organized room playing his favorite video game 'The legend of Zelda', on his Xbox. He was so excited by tomorrow. His brother had promised him a great day with his bests friends. They were going to go to that new amazing park, so he had done what his brother requested. His room was unrecognizable, and also he had done all his homeworks, so there was no excuse to not go.

-I can't wait for tomorrow to come! –he exclaimed concentrated in the screen of his tv. He felt so good that actually he was passing that hard level.

Suddenly the doorbell was heard and Yugi raised his eyes off the screen and looked at the clock in his room. '23:45'

-Who could possibly be? My brother had keys… -he murmured and got up of the bed heading for the door.

He half opened the door slightly and looked through it. He saw a pair of blue eyes he immediately recognized as Anzu. He opened widely the door.

-Anzu! Why are… -he stopped when he noticed Joey and Tristan carrying his unconscious brother. He widened his eyes with a shock expression in his face.

-Yugi, I will explain it, now guys, come on we have to put him on bed –she said grabbing Yugi's shoulders and making him enter on the apartment.

Joey and Tristan entered and went towards Yami's room; Nina followed closing the door behind her and locking it.

They put carefully to his friend on the bed who hadn't change his peaceful expression since they had found him on the laboratory.

-What happened to my brother?!! –Yugi yelled going out of his shock, running towards Yami and hugging him with tears threatening on going out of his eyes.

-I think now Anzu can explain all to us –Joey said taking a chair that Tristan had bring of the living room for Nina, Joey and him.

-What's this? –Yugi asked staring at the golden object and went to touch it but Joey stopped him with a shout.

-No! Yugi don't touch it! –Joey said and Yugi just looked at him

-That thing tried to burn Nina a while ago, don't touch it –he said staring at Nina who stared at her hand.

-It's true –she said to Yugi who turned to look at the object and then to his brother

-Please, Anzu, tell me what happened to my brother! –Yugi again was losing his temper

-I will start for the very beginning. –she said

Anzu told them everything, the suspects of Yami towards Seto and Pegasus, the strange figures he had seen on the laboratory V, almost all that had happened that night, and the strange golden objects that were there.

-And now you see that thing stuck on Yami's neck, that's all. –she finished

All were in silence assimilating all the information Anzu had given to them. Suddenly, on Yami's forehead glowed a golden light, all at once, his eyes shot-opened and stranges symbols appeared below his left eye covering all the side of his face and shining brightly as they turned up. His eyes were blank and he took a sit position on the bed.

-What the hell—Joey as well as the other stood up quickly taking a step back.

-Brother? –Yugi asked approaching him again slowly and taking his hand carefully.

Yami stood staring at the front, with his eyes blank no pupils were there. The shine of the symbols on his face started to be less intense and all of them could see that the left side of his face was covered by hieroglyphics, but obviously they couldn't understand it.

-Yami? Can you hear us? –Joey said approaching him as well as Anzu, Tristan and Nina behind all of them. She was so scared by seeing his friend like this.

Yami seemed to not being listening at Joey, because he moved his head at the side to confront Yugi's stare. Some tears traveled Yugi's face by seeing his brother blank expression and those strange symbols on his face.

-Brother… -Yugi barely whispered gripping more strongly his brother hand – I want you to be normal again, please… please…

His plea seemed to work, because in that instant, Yami closed his eyes and exhaled strongly and loudly enough for all them to hear, as if he was carrying a great burden. The symbols started to disappear and the shine on his forehead faded. Yugi didn't release in any minute his hand, instead he tightening his grip on it.

Yami opened his eyes again and they were their normal color, and looked very confused towards Yugi. He didn't have time to ask how he got there when Yugi throw himself on top of him, crying very loudly and desperate.

-Brother! I was so scared! I don't want anything bad happen to you! –he whispered sobbing on his ear.

-Yugi… -Yami mumbled at the time he hugged him back.

Yami stared at his surroundings and meet with the worry expressions of all his friends, especially of Anzu. He stared to Anzu a little more, and then he closed his eyes pushing Yugi gently off him.

-Guys… something is happening to me… -was all he could said in the moment.

* * *

Oh well, until next chapter! Don't forget as good readers, leave a review.

I want to know what you are thinking out there!, ok... So I hope you had enjoyed... thanks for reading... review (puppy eyes)

Shine Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again!! Sorry for the late update... I'm so busy... but well I managed to write it down!!!

Thanks for all your awesome reviews!! It makes me happy!!!

Enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------

THE POWER OF LOVE

----------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5:

All of them were still in Yami's room, staring at him without saying anything, the shock was so big they couldn't articulate a word and Yami was staring into emptiness thinking about that strange vision and in that girl…

-_I want to know more about that girl. And why I feel so weak?_-he turned to look at the thingy around his neck; it was peacefully hanging there.

He extended his hand to remove it when Joey's voice stopped him.

-No! Yami, that thing tried to burn Nina!- he exclaimed and looked at Nina who nodded.

He saw her nod and turned to look at the thingy.

-But Joey, how am I supposed to take it off if I don't touch it? –he wanted that thing away of his body immediately

-Here –Yugi grabbed a towel which was on the chair Anzu was seated and gave it to his brother

-Thanks Yugi –Yami took the towel and wrapped it all over the pendant, then, he proceed to remove it, but when it was half way out of his head, he stopped. Suddenly, he dropped the thing and grabbed his head closing his eyes

-What happened? –asked Yugi concerned

-It gave me a headache –Yami simply responded

-Pal, let me. I will help you –Joey said and took a seat besides him. Grabbed the towel and wrapped it again all over the thing.

-Well, here it goes! –exclaimed Joey and was going to lift it up off his head when he felt the towel heat and little streams of smoke were starting to come out of it.

-Eh… Joey… I think the towel is burning… -said Yugi pointing with his finger at the towel

Joey stared more intently at it, and in an instant, flames began to consume the towel. All of them gasped scared and Joey barely had time of taking away his hands from it. He just reached to throw it on the floor away from the others. Tristan hurriedly started to extinguish the flames with his shoes, Joey helped him.

-This is crazy… -the words left quietly Anzu's mouth. She turned to look at Yami and saw he was gripping the pendant so hard it made his hands tremble.

Joey and Tristan finished taking off the fire and stared again at Yami.

-Man, this is going to be more difficult than I thought –he exclaimed passing his hand through his hair.

Yami sighed deeply and with a melancholy hint in his voice, he stated.

-Guys, thanks for your help. I think now, you should head home

-What?!! And leave you with this? –asked Tristan bewildered

-As you had seen, we can't do anything now. We need more info about all this and I bet you all had to be tired, I don't want you worried about me, I'm fine. So, please, head back home and tomorrow we will think what to do… I need time… to think… -he said lowering his eyes.

-I think he's right. We can't do anything now –Nina said

-First, we have to search for info. It's better now if we rest –Serenity said

They both headed towards him and kissed his cheek.

-Don't worry Yami, all is going to be solved –said Nina

-We will help you out of this- they gave him a sweet smile

He couldn't help but smile back.

-Thanks

-Ok, pal, as you said, tomorrow: well now is so late is tomorrow already!!... In a few hours we will met at NAS, there we will made up a plan –Joey said extending his hand to shake his

Yami shook his hand gently.

-See you tomorrow –said Tristan waving his hand in a goodbye way

Anzu just stayed still on her spot seeing how her friends said bye to Yami and Yugi. She wanted to stay so she could accompany and help them out a little. She decided.

-I'm going to stay –she stated calmly at the time all turned around to face her, including the brothers

-Are you going to stay, Anzu? –asked Serenity

-Yes, besides as you all know, I live alone in my apartment, so I don't have any trouble in staying here and help them out a little, after all that had happened today… -she said feeling guilty, actually, she was the one who found out that damn box…

-You don't have to do this, you know? –Yami said gently

-I want to… -she said lowering her eyes

Yami could spot in them hints of fault and he immediately reacted at that.

-It's not your fault what happened Anzu, so get that thought out of your head –he said staring all the time directly at her eyes

She was surprised for what he had said; she didn't know her emotions showed that easily. She could only smile weakly.

-Make yourself comfortable Anzu, you always are welcomed here –Yugi said and stood up to accompany the others towards the door

-Good bye then, we will see both of you at NAS –said Joey walking out of the room as well as Tristan, Serenity and Nina. Yugi followed them to open the door and say bye.

Only Yami and Anzu were left in the room. An awkward silence surrounded them for a minute or two, and then Yami broke up the situation.

-Anzu… what happened back there… I mean in the service room… -he was cut off by her who made a signal for him to stop

Her heart had started to beat faster that normally that she was sure in any minute it will find the way out of her mouth. She was sure he didn't mean to do it, and it hurt her a little but she was okay with that, after all his heart belonged to Mai and she wouldn't be the obstacle between them. There was no way she could let him know about her feelings for him, because she knew he didn't felt the same, he was in love with Mai…

-Look Yami –she smiled sadly, she couldn't avoid it –It's okay, I know you didn't mean to do it, it was a extreme situation back there, it's okay…

-But… -he tried to say but again was interrupted by her

-And don't worry –she said closing her eyes –Mai never will know about this…

At that moment Yami raised an eyebrow and stared in disbelief at Anzu.

-What Mai has to do with anything? –he asked feeling he had missed something. Anzu stared at him confused.

-What do you mean?

-That's what I want to know –he replied crossing his arms around his chest, waiting for an answer

Anzu was confused by his reply, then it hit her and she covered her mouth with her hands.

-Oh, Yami, I didn't mean to pry, I didn't know you were keeping that in secret! Forgive me, I promise no one will found out by my mouth –she said and stood up of the chair walking around the room very nervous and still talking –But you could have a little trust in me! After all I'm your friend!!... it's just that I saw you two so closely that I thought you were formal, but I never imagined you were keeping that in secret, I will keep my mouth shut and…… -she keep talking all that in at least ten minutes.

In the meantime, Yami just looked at her babbling and at her walking around the room like a lion in a jail; he understood the misunderstanding and smiled to himself. He stood up of the bed silently, still watching Anzu who had stopped in front of the window talking and was giving him her back. He approached her and stood close behind her still listening at her babbling. He waited there.

-…so don't worry ok, anything you want to tell me, you know I'm here to… -she turned to look at him and widened her eyes a little by seeing him so close to her. She didn't even felt his presence behind her. She must have been very absorbed in her talking.

-…listen…-she finished in a whisper

Yami took a step forward making Anzu took a step back and met the wall with the window behind her. He put a finger on her lips and smiled.

-Now… you listen –he said removing his finger off her lips and grabbing with both hands her soft face making her lean against the wall. Anzu was so nervous by the closeness they had and by his warm hands on her face. She got lost the moment she stared directly at his beautiful sharp red eyes and felt a chill running down her spine when she focused her eyes in his desirable lips and took note of how close they were getting to her own as Yami spoke.

-I want to tell you something… this time with no one chasing off and without acting before thinking…Mai is just a friend, nothing more, I want this very clear for you… -he paused and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs –I had realized that I'm starting to develop some feelings for you… when you are around, my heart jumps in joy, I wasn't sure of it before, I didn't know what was happening with my heart then, but now Anzu… -he leaned more and more until his nose touched hers as well as their foreheads and their lips were millimeters away from each other -…I'm totally sure… -he whispered that against her lips and was going to close that little space between them when he heard a familiar voice which made him stop.

-Brother, I brought you some… -Yugi paused when he entered in the room and saw those two very close to each other. He saw Yami had his hands around Anzu's face and their faces millimeters away; also he noted the nervous expression on her face when he entered in the room… Yugi could only smirk to that. He knew this would happen any time soon - …aspirins… -he finished his sentence at the time he entered in the room and put the pills on the night table as well as a glass of water.

Yami closed his eyes and smiled at the imprudence of his brother. Anzu opened her eyes and smiled in relief as well. Her heart was so crazy in her ribcage that she was sure, a few seconds more and it was going to explode! She didn't was expecting Yami act in that way, he completely caught her off guard. Yami gently let go of Anzu's face and turned around to face his little brother.

-Thanks Yugi –he said in a mock way with a double meaning hint in his voice.

Yugi caught his message very well and he smirked.

-You're welcome –he answered innocently signaling the aspirins on the table

Yami headed for the pills and tossed one down his throat with the help of the water.

-Anzu, I brought this for you –he handled her bag. Anzu took it and smiled.

-Oh, it's my bag, I completely forgot about it –she said taking a seat and open it

-Yes, Serenity give it to me and say to give it to you, it had your clean clothes when you were at her house. It was in Joey's car.

-Oh yes, I remember I put it there –she said still searching in her bag.

-Well, I think it's time to go sleep, tomorrow you have a lot of things to do brother –Yugi said smiling. Yami remembered something.

-Yugi, about tomorrow, I know I promise you a great day… -he was cut off

-It's okay. It's not as if you do this on purpose. All this that is happening… it's so rare and strange that you should put all your attention to it. Just look at that thing still stuck in your neck… All this, is just too confusing…- Yugi said with a sad expression. This was the only opportunity in a long time to spend a day with his brother, now ruined… by that strange thingy. Yami felt so guilty that he didn't know what to say.

-Brother… forgive me… -Yami approached him. He felt so bad by all this.

-You don't have to ask forgiveness, it's not your fault all this happened –said Yugi staring at his brother's eyes. Yami sighed.

-It's true what you said Yugi. We should rest, in a few hours we have to go to NAS and search some clues about this –he said staring at Anzu

-Anzu, you will sleep in Yugi's room. He has a stateroom there. Yugi… -he said staring at his brother – Let Anzu sleep in the first bed. You will sleep in the second bed, alright?

-Yes brother, come Anzu –Yugi said leading the way and motioning for her to follow.

-Sleep well –Yugi said at his brother who nodded

She nodded at Yugi and turned to look at Yami for a brief minute. He just smiled lovely and made a gesture for her to go. She smiled back and walked towards Yugi's room closing the door behind her.

Yami was left alone in his room and he stared at the pendant on his neck. Took a deep breath and tried to remove it once again but it only gave him a huge headache. He closed his eyes defeated.

-_In what have you got yourself into, Yami?- _he thought

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi's room – 5:00 a.m

All the room was silently and darkness still involved all. Yugi was sound asleep in the bed above Anzu's. She was removing in her bed and gently opened her eyes. She stared at her wristwatch and read silently the time, _5:00_. She remained still in the bed, staring at nothing. Actually, she was thinking of all Yami had said to her back there.

-_"Mai is just a friend, nothing more, I want this very clear for you…"-_ Anzu sighed. Her heart filled with joy.

-_So, he doesn't felt anything for her! I'm so stupid making hurriedly conclusions…_ -she smiled and then remembered the other part Yami had said.

-"_When you are around, my heart jumps in joy… I didn't know what was happening with my heart then, but now Anzu… I'm totally sure…_"

-_He had just declares his love for me!! I'm so happy he felt the same! If it wasn't for Yugi, surely I would have had my second kiss with him, but now conscious of his feelings for me!! I'm so happy that my heart had started to beat faster again!!_

Anzu smiled widely remembering their closeness, his warm hands around her face and his lips leaning forward… but then something ruined her thoughts when an image of the pendant shot through her mind. Her smile erased in an instant of her face.

-_I have a feeling about that thing… it can be nothing good… I hope we can help him out of this without a scratch. I love him so much… I couldn't stand something happened to him…_ -she thought sadly.

Meanwhile, in Yami's room:

He was sleeping peacefully when his pendant started to glow again and he was dragged into another vision.

_Yami opened his eyes and found that he was in the middle of a war. Soldiers were fighting against horrible creatures of the evil. He realized he was wearing again those strange clothes he had in the other vision. He looked around the field and spotted someone exactly like him wearing warrior clothes, but he was easily distinguish among the other soldiers because of all the gold jewelry he had on him and the finest gold sword with an eye on the handle which was in his right hand. His other self was giving some orders to his soldiers that Yami couldn't understand. He saw the soldiers retreat into the palace and his other self left alone in the middle of all these creatures. Then, he witnessed what he did._

_His other self saved his sword into the shelf and lifted his golden pendant at chin's level. Then, he closed his eyes and started to chant in a strange language. Yami saw glow in his forehead the eye that was in the pendant and in the sword, then a bright light consumed his other self and the next he knew was that the legion of monsters that were there, had completely disappeared. Yami was dumbfounded by that. He kept looking at his other self and he stared back at him._

_Yami was startled by seeing himself face to face with that outfit and that make-up, but besides that, he was more surprised to realize that his other self was aware of his presence. Yami just kept looking at him in a trance state._

_His other self let down his arms and the pendant again was hanging loosely in his chest, the glowing eye had faded, then, he smiled with a confident stare at Yami and without previous advice, turned to walk back into the palace._

-_Hey! Wait! –Yami yelled and was going to run behind him when a hand stopped him_

-_My prince! He can't see you. This is just a piece of your memory… -a girl's voice said._

_Yami turned around and met brown brilliant eyes stare into his red eyes._

-_You, again –he whispered and allowed her to help him lift up_

-_Yes, I barely wasn't able to escape 'his' hands… -she whispered and lowered her eyes_

-_Who are you talking about? Mana, you don't know how much I desire for some answers… -he said feeling again defeated_

_Mana's heart started to beat faster._

-_"He… remembered my name!"-she thought smiling happily._

-_Mana, help me. I don't know why but somehow I feel I can trust and count on you –he said letting the words out of his mouth without even think about them_

-_Yes, my prince, I'm here to help you. I will meet with you in your world; this world is not safe to talk… _

-_You mean that this entire place here is real? –he asked confused_

-_Kind of real could I say –she replied with a smile and then went serious –Oh no! he realized you are here! You have to go back now! –she yelled aiming her wand towards him._

-_What are you going to do? –he asked staring at her wand aiming at him_

-_I will send you back and then I will follow you, so we can… -she couldn't finish her words when she saw Yami put a hand in his chest and close his eyes_

-_Mana… I…feel someone just…stab…my heart… -he managed to say when part of his face started to glow and those strange hieroglyphics began to appear._

-_Oh no I must hurry! –she said to herself and conjured the spell which sent Yami back_

_Then, she knelt on the floor and put her hands together, in a pray-like position. She started to chant, few minutes later, bright light surrounded her body and she disappeared._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami's room – 6:00 a.m

Yami shot opened his eyes and the strange symbolism started to appear in the left side of his face. He rose off the bed and walked towards the mirror. He stared at his reflection and smirked evilly.

-JeJeJe now I must look for the other items… -he said –Poor Yami, I will not let you interfere, do you hear me!! –he yelled at the mirror and punched it very hard with his right fist making a loud noise and the mirror shatter in thousands of pieces

-JaJaJa, you will be locked inside your mind, forever!! –he exclaimed laughing maniacally

-I would not be so sure –a girl's voice made him turn around. He saw Mana in an attack position with her wand in front of her. He raised an eyebrow.

-Mmmm, I'm surprised, you managed to enter this world, interesting… -he said approaching her and grabbing her harshly by her shoulders.

Mana let out a silent gasp and stared at him with teary eyes.

-You are very brave confronting me, but you can't… -he leaned forward and whispered in her ear -…win…

Mana took the opportunity to hit him with her staff and made him release his grip instantly. Suddenly the door opened and revealed Anzu and Yugi with confused expressions.

They realized then, those estrange symbols were once again on his face and an estrange girl was in the room.

-What's happening here? –exclaimed Yugi scared

-_It's the prince's brother! –_Yelled Mana inside her head –_and Anzu…_

-Yugi! Make him stop! –Mana yelled at Yugi who startled turned to face her

-How do you know my name? –asked Yugi very confused

-Yes, who are you? –asked Anzu worried

-I don't have time to explain! Just do it! –she yelled and felt a hand grip her neck and lift her in mid-air

-Arrgh!! –exclaimed Mana trying to break free off his grip

-No one can STOP ME!!! JaJaJaJa –Yami laughed maniacally.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is it... I hope you liked.. please leave a review, I want to know what you are thinking...

The other histories I will update in this week...

Have a nice day..

Shine Angel


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooo! my apologies for the late update. I'm in vacations now however my mind is stuck!! Damn!! but, well this is the chapter 6!! I have to warn you... this chapter didn't went out as I planned... but I promise the next one will be much better!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Power Of Love

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6:

_Yami shot opened his eyes a little disoriented. He put a hand on his head taking a seat position, trying to clear his head. When he felt he was able to stand up, he took note of his surroundings. "Huh?" he was standing in a stretch and long hallway. He was amazed by what he was seeing. On the walls were carved a lot of hieroglyphics that appeared to be telling a story. Yami took some steps towards that ancient writing and unconsciously passed his fingers above the carving. He coughed lightly the filling dust on his nose; he used his other hand to rub off the dust of the amazing writing._

"_This is amazing… this ancient writing, I'm sure it is Egyptian…" he walked further along the hall inspecting the writings. "I don't understand anything! Just some little phrases but nothing concrete! ..." he sighed, regretting now not have been paying attention when his grandpa taught him some of his Egyptian knowledge… Yami stopped abruptly. _

"_That's it! My grandpa can help me!" he continued looking at the writings until he arrived at something very shocking for him. There, on the wall, was carved an image of himself wearing these warrior clothes he had seen in his other vision. His eyes focused in the symbols that were below the image. He managed to distinguish some of the words…_

"'_Greatest pharaoh in the dark age…'" Yami mumbled stepping backwards still not believing his eyes. "Pharaoh?" he repeated as the words sunk slowly in his understanding. Then, out of nowhere, he heard a wicked voice yell._

"_Maybe your friends helped you this time, just wait when I have more power!! I curse you pharaoh!!" After that, a door opened in front of him making his eyes go blind by the blazing light that it emitted, and in an instant, he disappeared into it…_

Minutes later he felt his eyelids so heavy he though he wouldn't be able to open them, the same happened with his entire body. "Yami…", "Yami!!" He heard distant voices call for him but he couldn't quite tell from who were the voices… he tried to open them once again and he succeed it. The scene he saw was three pair of eyes stare straight at him with concern showing in all of them. Yami blinked repeatedly and his eyes focused in that girl with brown eyes that stared back at him teary-eyed… his lips curved into a smile.

"Mana I'm in the real world, right?" he said while trying to sit down but he ended up laying on the floor again with a crying Mana on top of him hugging him strongly. Anzu frowned and Yugi was still confused. "Do you know her brother?" Yami heard Yugi ask. He gently pushed Mana off him and stood up slowly. "Yes" he was going into further explanation when Anzu interrupted. "Come, we were making breakfast when we heard broken glass. We can talk calmly at the dinning room" she said motioning for them to head at it.

Yugi motioned the strange girl to follow him ahead, Mana just looked at Yami searching approval in his eyes and he answered her by inclining slightly his head at the front saying it was ok. Mana then followed her prince's brother. _"Broken glass??"_ Yami asked himself when he spotted the broken mirror in front of him. He lifted his right hand and saw streams of blood travel his knuckles "_What did I do when I was out?_" Anzu noticed this and took his hand gently with hers. He locked his eyes with hers. "Come, I will bandage that" she said almost whispering and guided him towards the dinning room. He stared at the floor in worry, he had spotted hints of preoccupation, sadness and could he say fear in her eyes? He walked reluctantly behind her, still holding her hand without saying a word.

When they arrived at the table, Yugi was already serving the food and Mana was staring everywhere with a wonder and amazed look, walking and touching everything that crossed her path. "Hey, hey calm down a bit" Yugi tried to reason with her but it was no use, she continued jumping and touching all until she heard his voice close to her.

"Mana, calm down please" he said at the same time he took a seat on the table. Mana immediately stopped what she was doing and with a huge smile plastered on her face she approached and took a seat next to him as well. Anzu had gone to the bathroom for the medical kit in order to attend Yami's injury, so, in the table was the three of them.

Mana scanned the table in front of her intently, staring at the strange food "What's this?" she asked touching with one finger the strange round thing with some sauce on it. Yugi raised an eyebrow. "It's called a pancake, it's delicious" he cut a piece and stuff it into his mouth so Mana could see it was no dangerous. Mana hesitantly took a piece herself and ate it slowly, the pancake sweetly melted inside her mouth spreading its delicious taste along her throat. "Mmmm, it's good!" she started to eat faster "It's really really, good!"

Yami just could smile at her innocence. She was a sweet girl but every time he looked at her, he remembered the situation he was carrying on his shoulders. He lowered his eyes until they met the pyramid shape-like object still hanging around his neck. He couldn't avoid a deep sigh out of his mouth. Yugi noted it as well as Mana who immediately raised her eyes in concern for him. In that moment, Anzu arrived with some cotton and a bottle of some medicine in her hands. Mana went rigid when she saw her arriving with those strange things towards her prince, that she readied her staff under the table and narrowed her eyes taking in every one of her movements.

"Yami, give me your hand" Mana heard her say and saw Yami extend his hand with cuts on his knuckles that were still dropping blood. When she saw Anzu took his hand and squeeze it a little, she felt her eyebrow twitch unpleasantly. "I can heal him!" she exclaimed standing and taking away his hand from her roughly. Anzu frowned again. _"What's with this girl? We don't even know her well and she is already acting possessive towards him… what's happening here?"_

"Can you?" asked Yugi after swallowing rapidly his pancake "Yeah!" she aimed her wand at his hand. Yami just stared what she was doing thinking what she had previously done. "_She was a little rough towards Anzu…_"

"_Come on! Focus Mana, you can do it!"_ she said to herself and the wand started to glow a brilliant red. "_Oh no! I'm not doing it! It's red!_" she screamed inside her head but then say it aloud "Why is it red?! It must be green, green!" she blurted out desperately.

Yami started to feel a burning sensation that was getting more intense continually. He could tell this was a bad idea and he removed quickly his hand away from that red energy before his hand got seriously burned.

"It didn't work Mana, you almost burn my hand! Are you sure you can do it?"He asked her who lowered her head and sat down again "I'm so sorry; I thought that I was ready to use that spell I've been working on… I'm sorry…" she lowered her voice and eyes feeling guilty and ashamed by not being able of doing it in front of him

"It's okay, you didn't burn my hand, so don't worry and thanks anyway for trying to help." Yami said and extended his hand again towards Anzu who took it and started to threat it while dissimulate glancing at Mana.

Mana was staring at their hold by the corner of her eyes. She felt a whirl sensation on the bottom of his stomach that was visible in her narrowed eyes and in her curved mouth. Yugi noted it. "_This girl seem to hold a grudge against Anzu but why?_" he asked himself looking at her and then at Anzu. He saw that Anzu was gently caressing his brother's hand while bandaging it, and then he looked at Mana to see her reaction.

Indeed, Mana reacted by turning her face away from them. Yugi smirked realizing she was jealous of Anzu "_I thinks I'm the only one that realized it…_"he continued eating his second plate of pancakes

"Ok, It's done" Anzu said finishing the bandage of his right hand

"Thanks darling" he smiled at her while briefly caressing her chin with his bandaged hand, at this Anzu blushed light pink. Yugi, almost like a reflex, looked at Mana and could see her wand glowing black. "_Uh Oh, black isn't a good color…_" Yugi thought and immediately started a conversation before something bad happened

"Hey brother, how do you feel? What happened back there is still kind of confusing"- he said and Yami turned his attention at him

"Yes, I want you to tell me what happened while I was out. How did I get this" he said lifting the bandaged hand. Yugi started. "You went out of control again. Those hieroglyphics once more in your face, I have to say you were not yourself, someone was controlling you" Anzu continued. "We got up early and decided to make breakfast for you when you woke up, but when we were finishing we heard broken glass coming from your room. We immediately went to check you out and we find you out of control with this girl on the room in such a mess, you were fighting and the mirror was broken, I suppose you broke it with your hand" she motioned Mana who turned around once more to hear the conversation. She knew it was her turn to tell.

Mana sighed. She had to explain all but she was going to do a long story short "I'm a magician of the ancient past, trapped in the puzzle until the time of resurge came… that time is now, when the pharaoh arise again…" she stopped to see their reaction. All were in silence, dumbfounded. She continued. "The peace and the control of the forces that reigns the world had being disturbed, and a great chaos is approaching. The dark magic is awakening and if that happens, the world is going to be doom, I don't know how this is happening all over again, it was supposed to end that day, but is happening…A prove of this is my prince here being controlled by the dark force today…" All were still dumbfounded. Yami reaction was to say slowly "Don't call me prince again" Mana turned abruptly at him "But you are the pharaoh! In my votes I swear to--" she was cut off by him "I don't care. Don't call me that again. Just. Don't" he said dangerously calmly. Mana shivered, she didn't liked when he put this kind of tone, always ended in a bad way and she remembered well…

"How did you stop me?" asked Yami unmoved. Mana answered still a little nervous by his tone. "Yugi is the only one that can stop you when you are in that state. Yourself made it that way, I don't know how though…"

Anzu and Yugi were thinking the same _"Pharaoh? This is going nuts and out of control!"_ Yugi was feeling strange when he heard Mana said that about him. He somehow knew he was involved as well with his brother in this story… but before they could ask further at Mana, the phone started to ring. Yami immediately stood up and walked towards the machine and answered it.

"Hello" On the other end a familiar voice sounded

"_Hey pal! How was the morning?"_-it was Joey.

"You wouldn't believe" Yugi, Anzu and Mana heard him say and listened intently the conversation, well, Yami's side of it.

"_You wouldn't believe what is happening here at NAS"_

"Are you already there? What's happening?" Yami frowned

"_You have to come here now, this is going crazy! It seems that something was stolen yesterday and Kaiba is damn furious calling everyone, man…"_ Yami unconsciously stared at the pyramid shape pendant… "_Shit_" he thought

"But did he say what exactly was stolen?"

"_No, just 'look for something that isn't yours and return it'…but the worse is pal…"_-Joey stopped and Yami closed his eyes foreseeing what he was going to say "_Kaiba is high suspicious about you, he had just had demanded to locate you as soon as possible…_" Joey stared around to see if there was anyone seeing or listening at him, when he secured there was no one, he crouched more into the desk he was in and asked _"What are you going to do?"_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

I know... this sucks!! well, I'm going to try to do the next one a lot better... please don't kill me by have left it there... it's that I thought it was going to be very long if I put it all together... so don't worry! I will update soon, I'm on vacation! I will start to work on my mind stuckness (i think i had invented that word...) Anyway, Review!!

Shine Angel


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! dear readers thanks for all your awesome reviews, favorites, alerts!! I love you! believe it!

jejejeje, next chappie! 

Enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7:

Yami hung up the phone and stayed a little while there until Anzu's voice made him turn around.

"What happened?"

He answered "Joey is already at NAS and Kaiba is specifically searching for me… maybe because an important object was stolen yesterday…"

"We have to go Anzu" he said and walked towards his room to get ready.

"And what about us?" asked Yugi referring at him and Mana. Yami stopped and seemed to think about it.

"Call grandpa and tell him to pick you two up. When you arrive at the game shop call me"

"But I want to go with you" Yugi exclaimed

"Me too" said Mana

"You know you can't. And I don't want you to stay here either. Kaiba knows this place, but not the game shop"

"Are you at least going to eat something?" said Yugi really concerned

"I don't have hungry"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaiba was literally like a volcano in way to erupt. When he entered yesterday in the laboratory to check if all was in order, he discovered one of the six objects was missing… he said six because Pegasus had taken one, the necklace… he had to find it before Pegasus realized it. Damn! Who could possible know about it? He had taken good care in keep that like a secret…

Returning to yesterday events, one person he hadn't see in the cocktail… Number one suspect: Yami Muto

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Seto growled.

"Hello?"

"_Kaiba, I already know about the rob"_

"_Damn!"_ Seto thought

"The news certain fly fast"

"_Do something about it or you will get in serious trouble"_

"I'm on it" Pegasus hung up before anything more was said

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yami arrived with Anzu in his car at the parking of NAS. He turned off the engine and a little moment of silence followed. They hadn't talked in all the way there, the radio always filling the empty space of silence, but now it was off… Yami couldn't stifle a yawn, he felt so tired.

"You hadn't much of a sleep huh?" Anzu asked

Yami denied with his head.

"Not really. I had two visions" he said, his gaze lost at the front

"What did you see?" she asked facing him

"First, I saw myself in warrior clothes fighting against an army of monsters… there I met Mana… The second vision, I was standing in a hall with the walls full of hieroglyphics… They told a story and I could distinguish one image and its label"

Anzu waited for him to continue.

"Myself again in those warrior clothes and the inscription said… 'Greatest pharaoh of the dark age'…"

He opened the door rapidly and in one swift movement, he got down of it. Anzu imitated him. They closed the door and she approached him quickly.

"So, what Mana said was true. It seems you are or were a pharaoh!" Anzu said amazed.

Yami denied with his head again.

"This is not true. It's just this damn pendant playing tricks on me, nothing more! I'm going to find out what is this really about!" Yami said hints of desperation on his voice and started to walk. Anzu stopped him by the arm. He didn't turn to face her.

"Yami calm down, you look like you are going to murder someone" she said walking in front of him to be face to face.

"Maybe I'm going to… someone with a Kaiba like last name" he said and the puzzle started to shine. Anzu noted it, and felt a pang of fear while looking at his eyes. She feared that he might lose control right there, without Yugi around... who seemed the only one to stop him…

The next second, Yami was with his head at the side, with a red mark on his left cheek…

Anzu had slapped him… very hard…

A soft breeze passed removing some leafs that were all over the ground, they faintly noted it. Yami stood there and slowly lifted a hand to touch his pained cheek. Anzu noted the puzzle faded again. She stared at him.

"I'm so--"

"Don't" he interrupted turning to face her again "I deserved it" he smiled "Thanks for snapping me out" he sighed

"Any time" she smiled. The suddenly tense situation disappeared to her relieve…

"Let's go face Kaiba" he said and was about to walk again

"Wait" she said and grabbed his jacket neck to conceal better the hidden chain under his shirt. They couldn't let Kaiba know who had that object… He just observed her, a smile crept again on his face, he just couldn't avoid smiling every time he saw her that close…

"Done" she exclaimed happily

"Thanks again. Now let's just hope Kaiba doesn't realize it… Come on"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

NAS was a mess! All people running around, papers all over… it was worst than when the energy's experiment took over… people was damn crazy searching everywhere under Kaiba's command… They were looking for something that wasn't theirs, which had pyramid form.

Yami and Anzu made their way towards the main room and immediately spotted Joey there. He saw them and went to greet them.

"Hi guys. Like you see, this is nuts!" he signaled all scientists running around, others searching in boxes, under tables, in the second floor…

"What a mess…" she murmured and saw Serenity running towards them, along with Nina.

"Hi" both said at them

"Yami, you had that thing under that jacket right?" Joey asked in his ear so no one could hear. He nodded.

"I couldn't take it off…" he whispered back

"What's the plan?" asked Serenity

Yami sighed for the nth time, he knew what he was going to say wouldn't like to his friends.

"You guys don't do anything. Just act normally; I will go talk with Kaiba"

"Are you going to tell him..?!" Joey asked panicking

"No, I just want some answers. I will manage to get some answers without telling him about it" he said and suddenly they heard Kaiba's voice in front of them

"Well well, looks like our first suspicious finally had arrived" Seto said approaching him. Joey, Anzu, Serenity and Nina took a step back instinctively. Yami didn't even flinched

"First suspicious? Of what?" he asked like ignoring what was going on. That made a vein pop in Seto's forehead

"Look Yami, don't act dumb! Where were you yesterday around cocktail's hours?!" he asked directly. Yami shrugged.

"I was here, with Anzu" he said and saw Seto's eyebrow twitch. Yami smirked. "Any problem with that?" he pressed still smirking.

"None" he said through grinded teeth "It's just that amaze me that I didn't see you at all… Where were you two?" he asked

Yami had to think fast an excuse… Anzu gained him

"It's none of your business" she said putting her hands on her hips

"_So… they were couple… after all… damn Yami!!"_ Seto felt his anger boiling inside, he wanted to unload in someone, someone he had in front of him right now…

Yami looked at Anzu and with the eyes told her to stay quiet. Anzu just shrugged rolling her eyes. Yami faced Seto once more.

"Where were you? I didn't see you either, what a coincidence…" he said putting his hand inside his pockets.

"It's none of your business"

"_It is…"_ he thought and threw at him another question

"What are you so intently looking for?" Seto threw him the coldest gaze he had

"I'm the one asking! Is that clear?!"

"Seto Kaiba!" all heads turned to see the source of the voice. All eyes met Richard, the director of NAS.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are these police officers here?" he asked him referring to the four figures on the door.

Kaiba looked at them, and immediately recognized them.

"_It seems Pegasus had acted fast…"_ he cleared his throat

"Yes, Richard I call them. It seems someone had robbed an important appliance yesterday" he said with a secure tone

"An appliance? What it was exactly?" asked Richard really bothered

Yami crossed his arms around his chest. He wanted to hear what Kaiba was going to invent…

"It's an important object from the energy experiment; that was what made the energy be seen by the naked eye" he replied calmly

Yami uncrossed his arms, frowning. His friends did the same.

"_Is he lying or is he saying the truth?"_ Yami couldn't be sure; he hadn't supervised the part of the machine assembly but that object didn't seem like part of a machine, it was gold for starter…

He turned to look at his friends and saw the same unsure expression he had on his face.

"Then this is a serious situation" Richard said and motioned for the police officers to enter

Yami saw a strange necklace on the female officer's neck, it had the strange eye that the pendant he had around his neck. He narrowed his eyes staring at that necklace and he could swear that it shined. The woman widened her eyes and turned abruptly to look at him scrutinizing his eyes intently.

He felt rare under that woman's gaze… he started to feel a headache, like when he tried to take off the pendant. He stumbled backwards a little. His friends noted it.

"Yami?" Joey asked

Gladly, in that moment his cell phone rang and he hurriedly picked it up

"Yugi?" he asked walking back away from that woman who hadn't stop staring at him

"_Yes brother! I already am in the game shop with Mana and Grandpa"_

"Ok, stay there. I will come back soon"

"_Ok. Take care brother"_

"I will" he hung up and heard Kaiba spoke again

"I assure you Richard I will find it" he said and Richard walked off

Kaiba stood there with these four police officers. They started to talk between them and Yami saw that woman staring at him in time to time.

"Guys, I think they are lying" Yami whispered at his friends who approached him more forming a little circle between them

"How do you know?" Nina asked

"Didn't you see the woman's necklace? It has the same estrange eye that the pendant" he said like if it was so obvious

"What necklace? She had none" Anzu said and all turned to look at the woman

They didn't saw anything.

"Yami are you feeling okay?" Serenity asked concerned. He was pale.

"What? Are you saying you don't see it?!" he exclaimed his heart beating faster. What was happening?!

"No…" they mumbled

Yami turned his head again towards the woman and hell she still was staring at him, and the damn pendant hanging in her neck! He grinded his teeth, he was going to end this staring annoyance now!

"But if you say there is one---" Anzu was cut off to see Yami walking rapidly towards the woman in question

"Wait!" she yelled and followed him, his friends did the same.

"Acting abruptly, he is losing patience now" Joey whispered, he was the one who knew Yami the most; he could by now read all his movements.

Yami arrived at the woman who had separated of her partners a little like foreseeing he was going to talk to her. He confronted her without restrains.

"Do I owe you something?" he asked rudely. She smiled and enigmatic one and took the breath out of Yami by what she said next.

"Don't worry pharaoh" she whispered "I'm not going to denounce you with him" she said signaling with her eyes at Kaiba

He felt like the world was spinning, and widened his eyes taking a step back in disbelief. His friends reached to hear what that woman had said.

"Hell no…" he whispered still staring at the woman not knowing now what to do.

"You mean you… that thing… then you…" Joey said nonsense, the woman closed her eyes

"This is not the time" she said rapidly "I will search you pharaoh"

"Isis!" Kaiba yelled with a huge frown, she smiled at Yami briefly with happiness in her eyes and turned to leave.

Yami just watched her walk away and saw Kaiba walk back at him. He was too shocked to start an argument with him right now, but it seemed he had no choice.

"Muto, we have to talk"

"I have nothing to talk to you" he simply replied

"Alone, now" he said in his coldest voice at his friends that were surrounding him like bodyguards or something

Yami just rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He didn't want his friends involved in this stuff. He turned to look at them and said with his eyes that it was ok, and go ahead. They nodded reluctantly and slowly started to walk away towards the main room. Anzu grabbed his hand and begged with her eyes to watch what he was doing, he nodded. She let him go and walked away behind her friends.

Yami watched her go and then turned to face Kaiba once more. He just hoped that his patience managed him, if not then heads were going to roll…

"You liar wimp" Kaiba spat at him with hate in his eyes

"What are you talking about?!" he said annoyed

"You know pretty much! Does 'we are just friends' sound a bell?!" he asked walking closer like if at any moment he would jump on him.

"Oh, that" he said smirking, he wanted to end that little theme right there and then

"I love her" he said firmly and slowly so it was not left place for the doubt

Kaiba was taken aback; he didn't expect him to be so direct. He growled.

"So finally you admitted it, and what about her?" he was so pissed off about Yami interfering between them

Yami smirked, he wanted to provoke him. He needed to unload all the heavy weight he was carrying, he wanted to let go some adrenaline to see if his body calmed down a little…

"Well," he shrugged "she seemed not to complain when we were…" he stopped on purpose and eyed his reaction "Why am I telling you this?" he asked like talking to himself

Kaiba didn't restrain himself more and launched at him with full force.

Yami dodged and then he suddenly remembered the promise he had made to Anzu.

"_I don't want you to fight again, please. I don't like it. Promise me you wouldn't fight again" –she said taking his hands in hers and staring at his eyes intensely. Yami just sighed and closed his eyes._

_How to stand those beautiful begging eyes? Definitely he was starting to have a few feelings towards her. _

"_I promise you. I will not fight again. For you" –He said opening his eyes and smiling at her –"Are you happy now?" –he asked in a mocking way and stood up off the chair._

"_Shit, I let myself carry again by those negative emotions… I broke the promise"_ he kicked himself mentally. Now, there was no reverse, he made Kaiba furious… How to end that fight without fighting?

"Kaiba wait a second! This is not the time to fight, aren't you searching that pyramid thing?!" he yelled while dodging all the punches Seto threw.

"You provoke me and now you back off!!" he yelled angrily still trying to hit him.

By that time the workers realized they were fighting again, but didn't dare to step in the fight. Yami's friends noted it too and Anzu was going to run again to stop them but Joey restrained her.

"Kaiba what the hell is this show?!" again the voice of the director was heard. The workers that were staring at the fight from their positions turned to work again in the search.

Kaiba stopped and Yami looked at Richard walking towards them.

"Yeah Kaiba, why are you trying to punch me? I don't get it either" he asked wanting to hear what was he going invent now at the director, he was amused.

Kaiba growled at him. "It's no---" he suddenly stopped realizing something

His eyes caught a strange and somewhat familiar chain a little jut out of his jacket neck.

Yami realized his suddenly interest on his neck and he committed the mistake to look down at his neck.

The chain was at view, maybe because of him dodging Kaiba's attacks, so much movement made it jut out a little…

Kaiba acted so suddenly he didn't had time to think. He reached, grabbed the chain and pulled it out in one swift movement.

At view of all glistened a golden pyramid shape like object with a strange eye on its center…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is! Leave reviews! Thank you for reading!

Shine Angel


	8. Chapter 8

Hi dear readers!! Thanks for all your awesome reviews!! I know I say the same thing but I just have to!!!!!

Enjoy!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Power Of Love

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8:

Richard arched an eyebrow to see Seto grabbing Yami's necklace like that.

"You know, forget it already. You two are hopeless!!" he exclaimed "Seto" he addressed him and Seto briefly looked at him then returned his gaze at Yami who confronted it with the same intensity.

"Dismiss those police officers, we will solve our own problems by ourselves" he said an turned to leave "Now!" and then walked away along with his secretary

The gang were still a few meters away from them waiting how things will turn up, now that Seto had Yami… Isis was seeing the scene too, as well as her companions…

"_Pharaoh… blow your cover yourself…"_ she sighed _"One step closer to awaken Atemu… just wait"_ she closed her eyes _"Atemu… your reincarnation is as impulsive as you…"_ she smiled lightly and opened her eyes when she heard Yami speak.

"Kaiba, let go of me" he requested grabbing the hand that held the necklace.

Seto in one swift movement pulled him closer to him with the help of the necklace. If they weren't man on man, one could say that they were going to kiss…

Yami frowned and Seto spoke hissingly

"You had it after all… my suspects never fail"

Yami smirked and hissingly replied as well

"I want to see how you are going to take it off from my neck"

Seto smirked and grabbed the chain with both hands. Yami just stood still and waited for the outcome of his actions.

Isis widened her eyes to realize what Seto was trying to do. Yami's friends were smirking. Anzu was concerned.

"_He wouldn't be able to take it off… not until Atemu awakes… it is a really strong spell"_ Isis thought and was snapped out of it by Seto's scream.

They saw Seto took several steps back staring at his hands shaking. They had several burn marks all over and little smoke was coming out of them. Kaiba raised his eyes to see Yami who was holding his stomach with one hand and his face showed a sick expression.

Then, suddenly, Yami stormed off outside the building. All blinked astonished and ran behind him. Isis felt her millennium necklace glow intensely and in the next instant, she knew what was going to happen next. She smiled. _"Atemu…"_

---------------------- 

In the physics lab, inside a wooden box, the five items glowed as well…

---------------------- 

Yami fell on his knees in the grass outside and immediately threw up. He suddenly had felt sick when Seto got burn and didn't have choice but to go outside and do it… the bathrooms were a little far away from where he was early and the feeling was too strong.

He gulped, breathing heavily and felt the need again. Without choice, he threw up again.

His friends arrived where he was knelt, throwing his stomach out.

"Yami, are you okay?" Nina asked concerned. Yami, without turning around to face them, just nodded his head and stood there some minutes.

"That Kaiba dumbass! Hehehehe, good thing he got burn! That will show him not to mess with you!!" Joey exclaimed laughing. Tristan high-fived Joey "Yeah!!"

Yami smiled, though they couldn't see it, because they were standing behind him. Again, Yami felt it… and threw up…

"Yami, what's wrong buddy?!" Joey said almost in a whisper really concerned. Anzu was going to approach him when all of them heard a woman's voice behind.

"Atemu, are you awake?" she asked staring at Yami's back. They all looked at her strangely but anyway, they turned their gaze back at him.

"_Atemu?"_ Yami thought and threw up again

Anzu was now dead worried by his continuous throwing up and tried to walk at his side but that woman named Isis grabbed her arm while shaking her head slowly. Anzu gave her a questioning look and turned to stare at Yami once more.

His shoulders were shaking while supporting his hands on the ground, they heard his sobbing.

"_Is he crying?"_ Anzu thought to herself and heard Isis talk while taking some steps towards him until she was just a few inches behind him.

"Atemu?" she asked

"Why the hell do you kept calling him Atemu??!" Joey asked exasperated. Isis just made a signal for him to be quiet. Anzu somehow knew what was happening. All had to do with the Pharaoh-issue… She approached her friends and gave to Joey a knowing stare. Joey frowned and so did Tristan. They all heard Yami speak in a whisper.

"I never… thought… this was going… to hurt… so much…" he said coughing a little and breathing heavily while sobbing. Isis walked around so she was now standing in front of him and extended her hand so he could take it.

"It's ok Atemu… I mean, Pharaoh" she said bowing slightly

Joey and Tristan were with a big interrogation sign on their heads. Nina stared at Anzu and she just kept looking at Yami and Isis along with Serenity.

Yami raised his face and wiped away some tears that had escaped his sharp red eyes, then, he took Isis's hand slowly and let her help him stand up.

In that instant, Isis knew she was no longer in Yami's presence, she was now in front of Atemu's, so she lowered her eyes in a kind of short bow to her king.

Atemu smiled and grabbed her chin with his index and thumb finger, in order to raise her face so he could look directly at her eyes.

"Isis… beautiful as always…" he whispered and she blushed.

Anzu felt a pang of jealousy to hear him say that in such a tone and Joey, Tristan, Serenity and Nina just didn't know what to think… Yami was acting strange.

"Remind me not to be such a stubborn ass next time I try something so painful like this, please" he said still smiling and released her chin while barely passing a little his fingers against her lips. She blushed even more and stammered.

"S-s-sometimes y-your stubbornness is of great help…my king" she said and he glared at her

"You know, you can call me Atemu" he just said and turned around to face five people in the front. His eyes passed through one by one. He just recognized one…

"_Anzu…"_ he saw her with hatred in his eyes. She felt his anger in that stare and wondered why he looked at her in that way… what happened to him?

"Yami, you feel ok now?" Anzu asked concerned while approaching him. He heard her voice exactly how he remembered it… He stepped back holding a hand to the front in signal for her to stop.

"Don't come near one meter range closer to me" he said with a cold voice that sends shivers down her spine. She felt a knot on her throat forming by his coldness towards her.

"Yami, what's wrong buddy? She is Anzu!!" Joey said stepping to be at his side.

"I know exactly who she is" he said and added, changing subject "I bet this 'Yami' name is what I'm called in this time right?" he asked turning his attention towards the blonde guy. Joey arched an eyebrow frowning.

Isis stepped in, seeing all the confused expressions on their faces.

"Guys, he is no longer the Yami you knew. That Yami has gone. This is Atemu, last pharaoh of the thirteenth dynasty of Egypt's pharaohs. He is back because of something that we will tell you later" she said. All were with an 'Oh, and Huh?' expressions on their faces. Isis sweat dropped.

"It's ok if you don't understand yet" Atemu said and turned to Isis when he heard Anzu's voice again

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Why suddenly are you so cold with me ah?!!" she yelled painfully, tears threatened to fall down her eyes.

Isis said to Atemu, but all of them heard what she said "Atemu, she has no memories of that event" Atemu stared briefly at Anzu. Isis continued "It's not fair that you--" she was cut off by him who turned to look at her once more

"I'm not going to take any risk" he stated and asked changing again the subject.

"Where is my brother? Is his reincarnation here as well?" Isis shrugged, not having an answer. Joey took the word.

"He is with your grandpa" he said and Atemu turned towards him "What's your name?" he asked and Joey felt strange because he was going to present oneself to a long time friend…

"It's Joey" he said. Atemu stared at the next man besides Joey, waiting for his name. Tristan seemed to catch the message. "Mine is Tristan, she is Serenity" he addressed the girl next to him "and she is Nina" he addressed the girl next to Serenity

Atemu nodded at all the names. He already memorized them in his mind. "Would you so kindly lead me to where my brother is?" he asked very politely. Joey again felt rare by his politeness, he wasn't accustomed to be this polite with him… he answered stammering.

"S-sure buddy" he said and motioned for him to follow.

Anzu was still processing what she heard from Isis.

"_Memories of what?!"_ she yelled in her mind. She saw them start walking towards the parking and didn't think twice in grabbing Atemu's arm while he was passing by her, she ignored his early request of not coming any closer to him. Atemu stopped and the others stopped to see her action on him. His golden bangs covered his eyes and she started to speak, well, more likely, she yelled.

"Memories of what?! Tell me Yami! Why are you like this with me? What did I do to you?!" tears wetting her eyes and cheeks.

He stood there, letting her grab his arm and stated in a cold and expressionless tone

"Your Yami is gone" he attempted to break free his arm but she grabbed it with both hands now

"What did I do to you _Atemu_?!" she asked emphasizing his name more. He never looked at her directly, his gaze still hidden in his golden bangs which covered his face.

"Better question is, what didn't you do to me…" he whispered and couldn't avoid a sad tone in his voice. Anzu frowned confused.

"_What the hell does that mean?"_ she thought and felt him again tug his arm away from her grasp

"No! I won't release you! Not until I get some fucking answers!" she yelled desperately by his behavior

Isis knew that they needed a little space to talk; she knew he had to tell her, to confront his ex-love… so she motioned for the rest of them to go ahead. Joey asked her what was happening between these two and she decided to tell them while walking.

"Come, let's give them some space" Isis said and all walked away leaving them alone

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the building Seto was with Mai who was healing the burn marks on his hand

"What happened to you dear?" she asked while healing him. He grimaced a little by the burning

"Not even I know" he said honestly, his mind drifting back at Yami's sick expression _"I hope he is worse"_ he thought

"Mr Kaiba, we are going now" one of the supposedly police officers say. Seto just shrugged them away with his hand

"Get lost" he said and they walked away. Seto wondered where the female police officer had gone… well, it doesn't matter to him, the main matter was that Yami had the puzzle…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the game shop Yugi was eagerly talking to Mana about all the stuff in the house, and the games his grandpa sell. Mana was so happy to be with Yugi, they were having a lot of fun.

"Yugi, this card here, looks like me" she said holding out the card for Yugi to see. He saw it was the dark magician girl.

"Yes, it sure looks like you… if you had blonde hair" she laughed

"Yes! I can have blonde hair!" she exclaimed happily. Yugi frowned teasingly

"I think not, you have brown hair" he stated the obvious and Mana just giggled raising her wand

"With this I can" she said "Let me prove it" and she murmured something and aimed at her hair. Yugi just looked at her. Then suddenly, her hair starting glowing and the next thing he knew, he was staring at a blonde haired Mana.

"Wow! You sure can do it!! Amazing!" he said and Mana laughed more dispelling immediately the incantation.

"Yes, Atemu taught me that trick…" she said and lowered her eyes at the ground. Yugi noted it.

"Mana, what's wrong?" he asked concerned because of her suddenly drop of mood.

"I… I miss him" she simply said. Yugi frowned.

"You miss who?" he hadn't caught yet

"I miss Atemu" she said raising her eyes to see him directly

"Who was he?" he asked wanting to know of this character that made Mana so sad

"He is… your brother Yugi, it's just that he is not himself…" Mana said and Yugi frowned even more by this statement…

"I don't get it… I don't get what are you saying" he said honestly and Mana decided to tell him a little what was happening

"Yami, as you call him, is the reincarnation of Atemu. The last pharaoh of the thirteenth dynasty of Egypt's pharaohs, also my best friend" she paused to see his reaction. He didn't even blink.

"_And my first love…"_ Mana thought and immediately snapped it out of her mind and continued. "Yami doesn't know yet… but Atemu has to be awakened in this time. I just don't know how… but he has because he is the only one that can stop the 'evil one' from awaken in this world. All is a race against time, I just hope Atemu awakes first…" she said and Yugi understood all she was saying

"This 'evil one' was the thing that took over my brother early right?" he asked and she nodded

"Yes, but he is still trapped in the other world, although the door is open for him to enter in this world… it seems he hadn't found it yet. Atemu has to close it before it is too late. That's why Atemu has to awaken as soon as possible"

Yugi nodded his head. But still didn't catch something.

"How is it he was able to take control over my brother?" he asked and Mana answered "He found the wrong door… that was for Atemu to enter in his reincarnation, but he found it first and took control over your brother. Do you remember those strange hieroglyphics that shined on his face when he was being controlled?" she asked and Yugi nodded remembering them

"Well, that was a spell to prevent the evil one from taking permanent control over Yami. Atemu was the one with the idea in the past, so he could protect his reincarnation… You were the key to control the spell if the evil one took control, and it worked perfectly, just as Atemu told it will work back there at us…" she said remembering that event in the throne room _"He always so smart…"_ she blushed realizing she was daydreaming about him.

Yugi understood that part, and asked "Well, and the supposedly door to this world for the evil thing… where is it?" he asked and Mana frowned thinking about it

"Well, the 'doors' actually are reincarnations… or peoples destined to hold the doors, like Yami… These people are connected to the shadow realm, by the millennium items" she saw the face that Yugi put when she said millennium items "In other words… the thing around Yami's neck" she explained and Yugi made an 'ahhh!' gesture with his mouth. "Well, they are six more items. Total of six more doors… so, the door for the evil one could be any of them…"

Yugi now fully understood. "I see, so basically our mission is to find these millennium thingys right?" he asked, she hesitantly nodded

"I think… Atemu is the one who knows all of this… I just know the basics"

Yugi frowned "Are you saying that all you had told me are the basics?!" he asked surprised. Mana just shrugged. "I think…" she said sheepishly

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At NAS parking….

Anzu was still grabbing his arm with both hands. He was standing there silently. He noted Isis had motioned for the rest to go ahead, and caught the message of her action... She wanted him to confront Anzu…

He still was staring at the front, not bothering to look at her… she was besides him, facing his side and looking at him with tears in her blue eyes.

He still had that yell of her in his ears. _"Fucking answers? Fucking answers is what I want from her!!"_ he thought with rage when he heard her again

"Yami… or Atemu, or Pharaoh!! The three of you! Why is this happening?! Why do you treat me like this…" she finished in a whisper lowering her head. He still was silent. She raised her head again. "I love you" she said softly and he flinched.

"_How did she dare to say that to me?..._" He tugged his arm from her grasp once more ignoring what she had said.

"Answer me goddamnit!!" she yelled, she was really desperate! He really couldn't hold it much longer…

He faced her and stared at her teary blue eyes with an unmoved expression "Don't say things you don't mean" he said and added "Let me go"

Anzu didn't know what she felt... this really wasn't Yami… she still kept a hope that all this was wrong, that he was teasing… but his eyes showed her otherwise…

"Yami…" she whispered and he yelled "I said I'm Not Yami!!"

She replied yelling too "I want him back!" he answered yelling "He is gone! Goddamnit let me go already!!" he tried to break free but she threw herself at him and hugged his body as strong as she could. He was taken aback.

Anzu sobbed in his neck whispering. "I don't know what made you mad… Atemu, I'm sorry whatever I did… I don't know what you are talking about… but I know I didn't do anything… Why don't you believe me?" she sobbed in his ear. He gulped, his heart somehow beating faster. He closed his eyes.

"Maybe you can't remember… or maybe you can and you are acting really well… I don't know, and I don't want to know…" he softly said in her ear. She sobbed more. "…you were in the past, a powerful sorcerer… so I can't be sure… but I just have one thing clear, I can't take any risks with you…" she frowned by hearing she was a sorcerer in the past, Atemu continued. "Anzu, you have hurt me… really deep… you scarred my heart and that scar… I think… never will heal…I truly loved you, but it seemed you… you didn't appreciate it…" he said in a sad tone and pushed her away from him. Anzu had her blue eyes cloudy by the many tears she had let out and the many she was going to.

"Atemu, I'm not that girl you are talking about… I never could hurt you, because I really love you! You have to believe me! This is not the past, I'm not her!" she yelled again. He just lowered his gaze at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I just… can't forget what you did" he said and turned on his heels to walk away towards Isis and the rest.

Anzu stood a minute there, letting all sink slowly. She wiped her tears away and stared at his retreating back.

"_I don't know what supposedly I did in the past… but I can't lose you so easy, because I know you are my love..."_ she thought and walked too towards them in order to get at the game shop and meet with Yugi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! I'm doing all I can to not update too late!!!! Reviews appreciated!!

Thanks for reading! love you all!

Shine Angel


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Next chapter! gladly I managed to write it down!! Thanks for continuing reading and for your wonderful reviews!! I love you all!!!!

Enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Power of Love

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9:

Isis told them why Atemu acted like that towards Anzu…

"… though we still don't know if she acted by her own free will, I still doubt it, but Atemu… I think it shocked him that he couldn't thing straight as he always did and just assumed things…"-Isis finished

"So, Anzu had a past with him…" Nina murmured

"But it is not fair… Anzu in this time, she hadn't do anything!"-Serenity exclaimed

"True, but he is still cautious, he hadn't get over it yet…"

All nodded, a little sadly by what she had told them. Suddenly all heads snapped up to see Atemu with crossed arms staring at Isis with a stern look.

All thought _"Uh-oh…"_

"I thought I had forbidden to talk about it" he stated coldly. Isis gulped and lowered her eyes.

"They needed an explanation my lord" she said respectfully

"They don't need an explanation about it. That fact is not important" he said at her, relaxing his tone a little because of the rigidness he felt on her. He never liked Isis to fear him…

Anzu walked slowly, still wiping away some of the tears out of her eyes. She stared at her friends and noted they looked at her sadly. She wondered what she had missed; they seemed to know something she didn't… When she arrived, she looked at Atemu when he spoke.

"Would you guide me to my brother now? I don't have time to waste" he requested and Joey immediately opened the door to his car.

"Here, come in" Joey said at Atemu and he looked strangely at the machine in front of him. He just acceded to get in that thing… Isis got in too with Serenity.

Tristan went to his car as well and motioned for Anzu and Nina to follow.

Then they rode off, Joey's car at the front followed by Tristan's, towards the game shop…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana and Yugi were still chatting about stuff, Yugi asking her about the ancient past and she, cheerfully answering when the questions didn't touch Atemu's issue. Suddenly, both snapped up their heads when they heard the door bell of the shop sound, announcing there were customers.

"Grandpa!! The shop!" Yugi yelled from the living room where he was with Mana. He heard a 'Coming!' from his grandpa and saw him exiting the kitchen that was almost next to the door of the shop. Grandpa crossed the door and saw the customers that were not really customers…

"Yami! Guys! What a miracle that my eyes see all of you here!" the old man exclaimed heading to hug Atemu strongly.

Atemu just stood there, astonished by recognizing his 'grandpa's' face. "Shimon" he murmured and grandpa let go of him looking surprised.

"What's with this Shimon thing? That girl called me that too. " he said laughing. Atemu frowned. "What girl?" he asked confused.

"Yami are you feeling alright? My son, the one you send along with Yugi towards here… did you forget?" he asked preoccupied by the face Atemu made.

"……" he didn't answer to that and asked quickly "Can I see Yugi?" he said politely. Grandpa really frowned at that "Of course! You don't have to even ask. He is on the living room" he said and Atemu smiled by what he was going to ask.

"By that door right?" he extended a finger signaling the way

Grandpa really really frowned at that statement. "You sure you are alright?" he asked now worried. Atemu nodded and headed towards the door in question. Grandpa turned to look at his friends for an explanation.

Joey was who said "It's a long story. About three thousand years long…" Grandpa arched an eyebrow. "I'm sure old, but I think I can manage to hear it…" he said approaching at the counter so he could hear what Joey was going to say. Nina, and Serenity stayed by Joey helping him tell the story to Sugoroku. Isis followed Atemu, with Anzu and Tristan.

Atemu crossed the door and immediately spotted Yugi laughing with a brown haired girl he knew too well…

He smiled warmly. _"Mana…"_

Yugi turned to look at the door when he saw someone standing there and realized it was his brother. Mana noted it too and stood up from where she was seated. Yugi however, ran towards his brother to hug him.

"Yami, you came back!" Yugi said hugging him strongly. Atemu hugged him back.

"Yugi… I'm so happy to see you, I waited for so long" he said rubbing his face against his, and caressing Yugi's hair softly. Yugi laughed.

"Three hours is not too long brother!" he said smiling. Atemu let go of him and lowered his gaze. He had forgotten that Yugi thought he was still Yami…

Mana noted his suddenly drop of expression, and frowned. She sensed something not right in Yami. Yugi gave him a questioning look by his expression.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked and Atemu just smiled sheepishly.

"Hehe, nothing, maybe some bug bite me on my arm" he said closing his eyes, smiling and faking-rubbing his left arm. Mana widened her eyes.

"_He… he always said that to me when he wanted to hide his expressions… he always invented some worldly excuse like that…"_ suddenly what she thought somehow made her heart beat faster.

"Atemu?…" she asked her eyes watering. He broke his gaze from Yugi to her and their eyes locked for some seconds. Mana could see he had already awakened…

"Mana" he murmured and she didn't think twice and launched herself on him with tears of happiness in her eyes. She hugged him like if he was going to disappear any minute. He couldn't avoid but softly laugh and hugged her back. She cried.

"It's ok, Mana, I missed you too" he said in her ear knowing that she was thinking the same.

"Atemu" Yugi whispered suddenly understanding who was in front of him. Mana had told him that when Atemu awakened, Yami, his brother in this present, would disappear… he still couldn't believe that. Yugi didn't see him as Atemu, he still saw him as Yami…

In the next minute, Yugi, Isis, Anzu and Tristan witnessed what Mana just did. She had kissed him on the lips… really impulsively. Atemu was caught off guard by her action that he reactioned several seconds later.

He didn't reciprocate it, and gently broke the kiss pushing Mana slowly away. She lowered her eyes ashamed.

"Sorry… My prince that would never happen again I promise" she said blushing by acting so abruptly.

Anzu just kept looking at them, a sharp pain on her heart, but didn't mind it too much…

Atemu just put a hand on her hair and caressed it a little while he spoke.

"It's ok. You are happy to see me, I understand, but don't act so abruptly again ok?" he asked and she nodded still with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. He smiled and released her from his grasp.

Grandpa entered in the living room with Joey, Serenity and Nina fully knowing all that was happening… well, they didn't tell about Anzu's past with him… Atemu had clearly forbidden talking about it…

The ones inside the living room turned to look at them.

"So, Atemu right?" Sugoroku asked feeling a little rare about all the stuff. He still was a little skeptical, his eyes clearly saw Yami but Yami's acting showed that maybe the story Joey had told him, had some of true and it scared him…

Atemu let Mana besides him and faced his reincarnation's former adviser.

"Yes. What's your name in this time?" he asked

"Sugoroku Muto" he simply replied and Atemu nodded, engraving the name on his mind.

Then, Atemu faced Yugi, who was looking at him strangely. He didn't like how Yugi stared at him…

"You are not Yami. Where is he?" Yugi asked in a whisper. Atemu somehow knew this would happen. This Yugi was not his brother… was Yami's, and he couldn't bring the past Yugi into this world…

Back in the past, Yugi was still too young to afford such a binding-spell like the one he afforded… for himself, was way too painful… he couldn't imagine Yugi in that predicament. Atemu knelt to be at his level.

"Yugi, as soon as this is over, he will come back…" he almost bit his lip for that but continued "But, now I need your help" he looked briefly at the rest "All of your help" His eyes locked with Anzu's and quickly turned his gaze away and focused on Yugi waiting for an answer. Yugi smiled widely.

"Ok! Atemu, I will help you!!" he cheerfully said hugging him. Atemu felt happiness wash over him when Yugi did that, but for the other side, he kicked himself mentally by that lie… Atemu whispered in his ear.

"Thanks brother…" _"He is the same as always… I think reincarnations hadn't changed him one bit…"_ He saw the rest nod, except for Anzu.

"We will help you in whatever your mission is!" the voice of the group, Joey, said. Atemu smiled.

"Thanks" Suddenly, he felt his stomach whirl… and felt sick.

He grabbed his stomach with a sick expression. All frowned and he requested.

"Where… is the bathroom?" he said looking green. Sugoroku quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the bathroom of the first floor.

"This way"

They went off sight and the rest stood there. A dense silence followed and was broken by someone's cell phone. It was Nina's.

"Hello?" they heard her answer and in the next second, her expression looked troubled.

"Yes, yes, I'm going." She said rapidly and shut closed her phone.

"What happened?" asked Tristan concerned.

"I have to go. My mom went sick again… I have to go, I will stay in contact with all of you, supporting Yami in all this…" she said and turned to walk when Tristan stopped her. "I will go with you" he faced his friends "Guys, anything just call" he said and Joey nodded "Same with you, anything happens you call" Tristan and Nina nodded, then walked off.

In the living room, Joey, Isis and Anzu stood there, Yugi and Mana took again the seat they were early, Serenity joined them.

"So…" Yugi broke the silence "What is the next step Mana?" he asked her. All turned to look at her and she shrugged. "Atemu is the one that knows… I just knew that he had to awaken first, the next step I dare to think is the recollection of the millennium items…" she said still staring at the way Atemu and Sugoroku went off sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu entered in the room Sugoroku had told and didn't wait for him to close the door… he threw up in the odorless.

"You look pretty bad son…" he pointed out the obvious, duh! Atemu knelt in front of the odorless and managed to reply.

"It's because of the binding-spell… this really is killing me…" he said while resting his hands on the bathroom's floor. "I need time to recover…" and he threw up again inside the odorless grabbing his chest painfully.

"Please, tell the others… to rest for today. I really need a little time…" he said and stood there, on the floor, grimacing.

Sugoroku just nodded. "Any way I can help you--" he was cut off "No, nobody can. I just have to handle it, this will pass…" he reassured him "Now go" he dismissed him. Sugoroku closed the door behind him and headed for the living room where the others were.

All heads turned towards him and Sugoroku could tell that they were asking with the eyes how was Atemu and why hadn't he came too with him. He answered their unasked questions.

"He said that you should rest today, that he needs time to recover… I saw him pretty bad though" he said and Mana stood up abruptly exclaiming "Of course he is bad! That binding-spell he used to be able to transfer his soul into that body is such a high rank spell, almost a forbidden one!! He… because he was the pharaoh, he could use it, but any normal person, just would have died… even at that time, he needed several weeks to recover…" her expression saddened.

All listened intently what she had said, so maybe, Atemu would need a lot of time to recover… if that took too long, well, it could be really late for the world…

"Grandpa, can they stay over here, to watch over Ya- I mean Atemu" Yugi requested and his grandpa nodded.

"It's ok, we have a spare room. Boys to one, and girls to the other" All nodded agreeing "Make yourself comfortable" he said and they heard the door bell of the shop sound. Sugoroku turned to attend the customers.

Mana saw him walking off towards the shop door and in doing so, her eyes caught Anzu's sad ones. She could feel her sadness by some strange motive… Anzu seemed to be really depressed because of something, and then it hit her…

"_Of course! I know why she is depressed. Atemu is back, so he surely remembers her betrayal…"_ she paused in thought when she spotted some tears coming down Anzu's eyes which she quickly removed with the back of her hand. Mana felt a pang of sadness; it was true that she really liked Atemu since they were children, but she reached to form a beautiful friendship with Anzu, Atemu's only love… so, it pained her a little, to see her sad… Of course, Mana couldn't forgive what she did, but… the thing was that this Anzu she was facing didn't was the past Anzu… the sorcerer she knew, This Anzu didn't have anything to do with the other one…

"_I wonder what Atemu had said to her to make her like this, maybe he confronted her… "_ she thought and walked off towards were she had seeing Sugoroku go out.

Yugi just looked at her and didn't follow her or asked her what she was going to do. In this moment the one that knew more about Atemu was her, and the only one that could help him…

"Guys" Yugi said and Joey, Serenity, Isis and Anzu broke their attention from Mana's actions towards Yugi. "Help me to settle the rooms please. In the second floor" he said and started to walk. Serenity asked.

"What about Atemu?" Yugi simply replied "He will be fine. Mana will make sure of it"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pegasus entered in the building of NAS searching for Seto. One of the secretaries told him where he was and he headed for it. He entered in one of the offices and saw him seated in front of the desk with a little box on the table…

"Kaiba" he greeted and Seto just snorted

"One is still missing" he said and Pegasus frowned "I know. I came here to collect the rest before something else happens" he said approaching the desk. Seto continued.

"They are active" he said and Pegasus stopped walking surprised

"Are they? How?" he asked curious "Don't know. They just are. I suppose, maybe it has something to do with the one missing" he said tentatively, Pegasus was silent letting him continue

"Yami Muto has the pyramid shape-like object" Seto raised his bandaged hands for Pegasus to see "That damn thing burned my hands and when I went to check the items, all in that lab was destroyed… including the box that contained them" he said coldly

Pegasus looked at him astonished. "So, the puzzle is still missing…did they really do all that?" he smirked. Seto snorted again. "Do you think I am inventing this?" he asked signaling his hands. Pegasus laughed.

"No, no, I couldn't reach to think something like that about you, dear Kaiba" Seto hated when he called him _dear_ Kaiba… Pegasus approached the box and grabbed it with both hands. Seto reacted.

"Are you really going to take them away?" he asked and Pegasus smirked.

"Of course! I have to deliver them to the people I have promised them. Now that they are active, I think it's time to form a monopoly" he said and inserted one hand inside the box to grab an item.

"Take this" he said and put the item with the form of a rod on the table "It's the millennium rod, take good care of it" he said and turned to walk off. Seto just watched him and then stared at the item on the desk. He grabbed it and it shined a little, then it went inactive. He arched an eyebrow. _"Interesting…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mana arrived at the door where she heard some sobbing noises. _"Is he crying?"_ she asked herself and knocked on the door.

"My prince, can I come in?" she asked and waited for an answer. There was none. She tried again.

"A-Atemu, please, let me in" she requested hesitantly and took the handle of the door to turn it around. She noted that it was unlocked, so she opened the door slowly.

He felt her enter and silently approach him. He didn't turn to acknowledge her presence; he was much occupied grimacing and holding his pained chest and stomach… She knelt besides him to be at his level and stood there in silence. He couldn't avoid sobbing more; some tears fell of his closed eyes. It pained Mana to see him like this…

"My prince maybe I can ease your pain" she said and gripped her wand tightly. Atemu opened his eyes a little and stared at her by the corner of his eyes. "Did you… dominate it?" he asked and she caught what he meant. She remembered when she tried to do it with Yami's wound before… it didn't came out as expected…

She hesitantly shook a little her head and he closed again his eyes, resigned. Mana quickly added.

"But I can try! I've been working on it. Please, let me… I don't want to see you like this… I will do my best!…" she exclaimed eagerly.

He knew she wanted to help him, although she still was an apprentice, he had faith in her abilities and in her strong will. He decided.

"Ok" he murmured and shakily turned his body in order to be face to face with her, so she could do the healing… if she was able, that is.

She wore in her eyes a confident expression and aimed her wand at his forehead. She knew by her lessons that the best spot to infuse the healing spell was in the head, because it controlled all the cells and parts of the body. In that way, she wasted less energy in doing the spell because the brain will take charge of spreading that spell through all the cells. If she aimed at his chest or at his stomach, she will be wasting too much energy in just one part, and the other would need other amount of energy… That is why by aiming at the head she will be healing the entire body in one shot. Also, the spell was a double spell, because not only healed physical part, it healed spiritual part too… that is why it was so hard to master…

It surely was hard but for Atemu… she will push herself to do it!

She started chanting some incantation and the wand started to glow green. Atemu noted it.

"_By the color, she started well… I hope she can keep up; I really need some help with this pain. I can't waste too much time in recovering…"_

Sweat started to travel Mana's forehead by her effort, but didn't pay any attention to it. She was focused in completing her task.

Atemu started to feel the healing energy spreading all over his body. He was amazed; Mana really was doing it… After several minutes, he felt the pain ease a little, at the point to stop feeling the need to throw up and grimace continuously, but he still felt some pangs of pain…

He saw Mana was breathing agitated and could tell she was at her limit already and was pushing herself too much. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist and removing the hand with the wand away from his forehead. He felt her skin cold…

"Mana, it's enough, you are pushing yourself much. I feel fine now, thanks." He said removing some sweat on her forehead and cheek. She nodded while blushing.

"You are improving! I'm proud of my little girl" he smiled at her sweetly. She blushed more and laughed nervously putting a hand behind her head "Hehehe, thanks! I'm doing my best!" she exclaimed happily

"Keep practicing. I will need a strong and powerful sorcerer!" he said and the word _sorcerer_ made him remember of a certain someone. That word made Mana remember too… They fell on an awkward silence… which Mana break by asking.

"She is really sad you know" Mana whispered staring at his eyes which he lowered at the floor. He didn't say anything.

"What did you tell her?" she asked and he replied in a neutral tone "I just asked her to stay away from me, that's all" he said and stood up quickly. Mana imitated him and stood between the door and him.

"You know, that Anzu outside is not that sorcerer in the past right?" she asked wanting to know if he understood the difference. He answered.

"They are one and the same. She is her reincarnation, the same soul…the same abilities, same thoughts and inclinations…" he answered while washing his face in the washbasin. Mana disagreed.

"That is not true. She is different… come to think a little, I still doubt that what she did in the past was by her own free will, I completely doubt it" Mana stated and received a dead silence from him. He was staring himself in the mirror.

"Maybe she was being controlled…" he whispered and turned to face her "Maybe not… I'm not sure, and I don't want to dig further. What is done, done stays, past to the past, but one thing is clear" he paused a little. She waited and he concluded "I will not take any risks with her"

Mana replied knowing that he was probably still hurt by Anzu's actions in the past "Hear to yourself! You have said 'past to the past'! That means you should give her an opportunity in this time! Maybe, just maybe, she could answer some of your questions about that event when she awak---..." Mana stopped abruptly what she was saying. Atemu sharpened his eyes by what she had said.

"What the---" he was cut off by her "Sorry! I wasn't thinking what I was saying" she said rapidly waving her arms in front of him. She kicked herself mentally for let that slip like that. She remembered back in the past…

_--Flashback--_

"_Mana let me talk to him please!" Anzu begged at her. She crossed her arms with hatred in her face "No, you traitor. Guards!! Come quick!!" she yelled really loudly. Anzu could hear the guard's footsteps approaching quickly. "Mana, all this is a misunderstanding! You see, he did--" she was cut off by her "I don't want to know! Get lost!" she yelled. Anzu felt tears wanting to get out but she restrained them really well. The guards were almost there "I will bind my soul, just as he had done, and I will explain all to him, no matter if it take an eternity! He will know! I swear over my life!" "Yeah, whatever!" Mana wanted to believe her but just couldn't… "I love him" she said and Mana snorted "You should have thought about it before betraying him" she hissed. "I swear he will know…"_

_--End Flashback—_

"Mana! What the hell do you mean about 'when she awakes'?! Are you telling me that she did the binding-spell too?! Mana!!" he yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a little. She snapped out of her thoughts by his yelling.

"Eh…" she hesitated and he widened his eyes "God!" he exclaimed releasing her and walking further and back in the bathroom like a lion in a jail.

"It's not sure, I'm not sure… she just told me that she was going to, but I'm not sure if she really did it" she talked quickly and he stopped pacing up and down. "So, it's not sure?" he asked and she nodded. He sighed.

"You were in contact with her after that?" he asked and she negated. "No, I just talked to her after you did the binding-spell… she wanted to talk to you but I feared she might do something to you making use of your weakened state…" she replied and he nodded. "Ok… I just hope she really didn't do it…" he murmured. Just by Anzu's present presence without memories was really hard for him, and now having Anzu's past self here… he shook his head, he didn't want to think about it now.

"Mana, you should rest. Let's go see where you can sleep" he said and motioned her to open the door. "Ok" she replied and both exited the bathroom door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The people had gone to arrange the rooms, and Anzu stayed behind, seated in the living room, thinking about all… She wanted to know what supposedly she did in his past. Why he was so cold to her… If he was okay… she wanted to know all.

Sighing she leaned in the couch resting her back a little. She stayed there for some time, and really didn't mind how much time had passed…

Suddenly, she saw Atemu and Mana walking towards the living room. He seemed okay. Mana noted her seated on the couch and knew this was the perfect moment for them. It pained her a little, because she had a crush on him, but she didn't want him to be sad… she knew that he only have eyes for Anzu and she wanted him to be happy… And to do so, he needed to unload all the bad emotions, he needed to forget and start again… maybe with this new Anzu…

"Hi, Anzu. Where are the others?" she asked rapidly and Anzu answered.

"They are upstairs, arranging some rooms. One for the boys and the other for the girls" she said briefly staring at Atemu. "Oh, okay, then I'm going to go upstairs too!" she said and took off running don't letting the chance for Atemu to move or follow her or not even to blink.

An awkward silence followed… and she broke it.

"How are you feeling?" Anzu asked staring at the floor. He stared at her.

"Fine" he replied standing still

"I'm glad you are fine" she said so the conversation wouldn't die there.

He felt uncomfortable, his mind telling him to go upstairs and forget about her once and for all because she could break his heart again but his heart telling him to not be such an arrogant ass with her because, for starter, she didn't have any memories and he was sure of it… She couldn't be lying about it because that was the rule of the reincarnation not matter how powerful the person were… 'Without memories of past lives, the soul will transmute eternally…'

To which he should listen… to the mind or the heart? Why these two never get on with each other? Damn!

Anzu made him snap out of his thoughts.

"D-Do you want to seat?" she asked hesitantly signaling the couch in front of her.

He didn't reply, just walked towards the couch and seated besides her in the same couch. She was surprised because she had signaled the one in front and he had chosen to seat besides her…

"_Ok… here we go…"_ she thought and was going to open her mouth to ask but he gained her.

"I bet you want to ask me all that stuff again, don't you?" he asked looking at her directly without hate or anything, just intensely. She gulped; it was the first time since the parking he looked at her normally. She nodded her head.

"I will tell you, because after all the thinking I've had, I came to a conclusion" he said and she waited his conclusion "No matter how I fool myself, I still love you…" a smile crept on her face and he continued "And I think… I should trust you in this present time…" he finished. She smiled happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Round two of this issue in the next time!

Shine Angel

P.S: Leave review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for waiting!

I love you all dear readers!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 10:

They stood in an awkward silence, Anzu waiting for him to say something and Atem debating from where he should begin the tale. There were so many things to tell that he didn't know where to begin. Thinking about it a little, he didn't know what to tell, and by now, he was regretting...

"Anzu, you know, digging further into this is pointless" he said standing up, suddenly changing his mind. Anzu stood up as well and blocked his way out.

"I think I deserve to know the truth" she said looking into his eyes. He avoided her gaze.

"The matter at hand is the gathering of the millennium items" he said and Anzu remembered when Mana said maybe that would be the next step, but still, she was not going to let him avoid the matter at hand right in this moment.

"What was that I did? It was so bad?, as to make you act like that towards me?" she asked softly.

////////////////////////////---------///////////////////////////////////////

I focused my eyes into nothing, that question she made 'It was so bad?' would I be able to answer it without tearing my heart?, I think not. Everytime I remembered that scene, I felt my world losing meaning to me... Specially in that day...

"... I thought I was going to die..." My mouth moved on his own and slowly let out the words I wanted to seal away and forget. She still was looking at me with these loving and caring blue eyes I used to admire and compliment every time I saw her, and in this time, these eyes still have an effect on me, that's why, I avoided her gaze.

"When I saw you, with him doing---" I stopped abruptly closing my eyes and a sad smile crept on my face "Ra and I thought you loved me... what a fool"

Anzu frowned. "Doing what? With who?" she asked and I yelled, because I really wanted to get over this quickly.

"You were with the 'evil one' a.k.a Seto, my traitor cousin! You were... making love with him!! "

Anzu widened her eyes shocked, her mouth gape...

I frowned and closed my eyes, my heart bumping slightly fast. A knot forming on my throath by the anger I suddenly started to feel; remembering that issue, was the trigger that made me act without measuring the consequences and I really couldn't afford to lose my composure in front of her, so I turned my back, and was going to leave her there...

Anzu couldn't believe what her ears had caught. Her heart wanted to explode by the fastness and her vision became blurry with the tears. Suddenly she started to feel sick, a huge stomache took over and a intense feeling of coldness wrapped her, it seemed like if she was losing her senses and something was willed to take over her, something she couldn't name... she felt the need to throw up but at the next second her world turned black...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Atem" I heard her say with trouble and felt a hand grabbing my arm in order to stop me from walking further away. I opened my eyes in the precise moment to notice my puzzle shining. I frowned.

"Atem, listen... to me..." I heard her again and felt in her voice that something was not right, and had changed. This presence, I knew too well. "This can't be happening." I thought and still didn't make an effort to move or talk.

Anzu put the other hand on her mouth to restrain the need of throwing and breathed deeply to compose herself, then whispered "What happened that day... I wasn't---" Now I was sure that behind me was the past Anzu, so, Mana was right. After all, she really did the binding-spell and without an item? That meant, the present Anzu... was gone, as well as Yami. More problems...

"Shut up" I hissed making her quiet "I don't want to hear you" I tugged my arm but she tightened her grip.

"I bowed over my life that you will know the truth, in the present or the future or whatever! So listen please!" she yelled, all her senses focused on me. I turned abruptly, and freed my arm in one pull while staring at her with hate.

"You shouldn't be here! Don't you know doing that spell is high dangerous and risky? Are you that stupid?!" I yelled too noticing her skin pale and sweat traveling along her face. She replied with the same intensity not bothering her sick expression.

"You are here too! And I have reasons! I couldn't die in peace with you away from me! Knowing that we were severed by that evil man!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs, Yugi and the rest were doing the rooms when they heard the yelling.

'Oh, now we were severed! You were the one that took off behind him!' they heard Atem's voice.

'I didn't! I never could do that! I love you! Don't you understand? He made me do--' they heard Anzu's voice getting cut off by Atem's.

'Enough! It's enough... of your lies I'm tired of them'

"Yugi, let's get a peek" Joey said and didn't wait for an answer. They walked outside the room and meet Isis, Mana and Serenity making their way out of the other room as well and join with them.

"We heard yelling" Serenity said and the rest nodded

"It's Atem and Anzu, let's hear" Joey said and all stuck out in the stairs just enough to see them downstairs besides the couch arguing. Just then, Mana felt the presence.

"Anzu, the sorcerer" she thought "So, she was telling me the truth back there---"

Any thoughts that they could have in their mind were interrupted by the blow Anzu's body made when hitting the floor, face down on it. All gasped and rushed downstairs to help her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw when Anzu suddenly became weak in front of me and let herself fall on the floor grimacing. My first impulse was in helping her but my mind restrained me, and I just watched her unmoved.

I saw when Yugi's friends arrived and helped her up, asking what was wrong. I simply shrugged.

"That's what she gets for being so stupid" I say with the coldest voice I could put.

The others looked at me confused and strangely, and I decided to explain them a little.

"She is not Anzu. Your Anzu is gone as well, because of this sorcerer" I said and all looked at Anzu questioningly.

She was grimacing, holding her chest and stomach, and was suffering so much that couldn't reply or say something at the moment. I gulped, trying to maintain my stern expression, because after all, I shouldn't care about her anymore.

"Atem, can you help her?" Yugi asked while holding Anzu with Joey to maintain her in a kneel position on the floor.

"No, she alone got into this. So, she is able to get out" I replied crossing my arms around my chest.

Mana looked at me with eyes that clearly said 'Don't be like that', and then she knelt besides Anzu aiming her wand.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked and she replied "Trying to ease her pain" but after several seconds, she sighed. Anzu coughed a little and spat some blood. I uncrossed my arms and really frowned at that.

"I can't, I still don't have all my energy back" Mana stated letting her wand down and turning to look at me

I didn't notice her stare; I was looking at Anzu when Yugi took the word

"Please, help her. I don't know what your problems are but she's a person, despite of her actions, and one should always help others if it is in one's power" I looked at Yugi and then again at her. Yugi continued "If you can, help her" he requested.

"How Yugi can be so nice and innocent? Even in this time?" I sighed. There was no turning back on this.

"Fine! Fine…" I said in an obliged tone and knelt in front of her.

I was wondering why she seemed more affected than me… she was spitting blood for god's sake! It seemed like if… she had done not the binding-spell but the transmute-spell. The last was a really strong spell that directly let the soul with all its memories take over the person by the shadow realm, it was a contract sign with blood… but after that, when the reincarnation's body died, the soul would eternally wander in that realm.

I grabbed my puzzle with one hand, and the other I put it on her head. Then, chanted the spell that Mana had used on me a moment ago and let my energy flow inside her body.

I stayed like that for some moment until Anzu stopped grabbing her chest and grimacing. She raised her head to look at me with a grateful expression on her face, in that moment I retrieved my hand and stopped the spell; my puzzle faded its shining.

"Are you feeling okay Anzu?" Serenity asked concerned. Anzu just nodded, she didn't know who they were but she would find out soon. In this moment, the only thing she was concerned about was that Atem listened to her.

I still was knelt in front of her "Don't tell me you were stupid enough to do the transmute-spell" I said and waited for an affirmative answer.

"No, I didn't do that, I did the binding-spell, but just a little different. Without an item, I directly created my reincarnation's door in the shadow realm and bound my soul in it. I just have an eternity to search for the door in the shadow realm, and was good timing I found it in the precise moment you were standing before me" she explained, and I couldn't believe she took that risky chance. I moved my head in a negative way.

"Care to explain to me what would have happened if you never found the door? What were you going to do?" I asked and she smiled.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here, I found it, and I found you, is the only thing that matters"

"You are crazy" I said and still couldn't believe what she had done. She shrugged.

"I'm crazy in love with you" she said and I stood up quickly "Don't start again"

She rose as well, gently releasing from Yugi and Joey's grip on her.

"Atem, give me a chance to explain all, please. I know you will understand" she begged. I looked at the others, and all had that stare Mana gave me when I said I wasn't going to help Anzu. I decided.

"Ok, Anzu. Start" I said crossing my arms again and paying at her full attention.

She sighed happily and started the tale.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr Pegasus, your gift was really unique and powerful!" a man was heard through the speaker Pegasus was holding on his ear

"I'm glad, then you should start the conquest" He replied playing with his white hair

"JaJaJa, I will! See you, partner" then hung up. Pegasus just smirked.

"Yes, soon all people would be under the command of the Millennium items holders!" he exclaimed but then stopped laughing when he remembered something

"The puzzle… Bakura said the puzzle was more powerful than the others… that almost commanded the rest. That item, should be mine." He said sipping a little his red wine "Yami Muto, I have to find him, claim my item and then all the others will be under my command! JaJaJa" he was so happy that couldn't notice a shadow figure behind his door, hearing all he had said…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All ended seated on the couch, hearing Anzu's tale. Atem was with a hand holding his forehead in a thoughtful position, compiling all she was saying. The rest were silent, slowly understanding all the matter.

"And that was what happened Atem, I never could hurt you, all the fault is of him! He used me! And I couldn't do anything about it!" she was at border of tears now.

"So, basically" Joey said concluding for all "You were manipulated in order to take out info about Atem's weakness in his rule so he could made an attack and take the powerful items, and kill him so he could rule and stay with you as a prize?" he asked, and Anzu slowly nodded.

"How can a person be so evil?" Yugi whispered sadly and Mana put a hand on his shoulders. Isis talked. "This is how the world is. Some are good and some are bad. This has to be always like that"

Atem was thinking "My cousin had so much jealousy of me… that was his only motive in doing all this. And by these bad emotions, he has become a threat"

"Anzu" Atem spoke and all jerked their attention at him "How could he manipulate you? If you are a powerful sorcerer, that shouldn't have been too easy for him"

Anzu nodded "It wasn't. He capture me after that party, and hold me captive an entire day, without food or water, I simply got weak and he took advantage of it. Though I resisted all I could, in the end he won, and turned me into his mindless doll…with his rod" she remembered that day, in that dark chamber, how she wanted to die instead of being controlled.

"I remember the party" Atem said "Also, I remember when you were missing, I searched through the entire kingdom, I was so worried." He smiled sadly "When the guards told me about Seto's whereabouts, I suddenly thought that maybe you missing had something to do with him and didn't think twice in chase him" he paused a little "I rescue you in that day from him… or so I thought" he said remembering when he saved her, she seemed different, but assumed that the shock of being captive was the motive…

"Atem, he let me conscious all the time. I saw all he made me makes… All…" a tear traveled down her cheek while remembering the worse experience of her live… Seto and her doing… "I wanted to die when…"

Atem knew what she was talking about when she said 'all'. Yugi was present, so he would stop this here.

"Anzu, I believe you" he softened his tone when addressing her. He truly believed her, and his hate towards Seto increased…

Anzu didn't answer but smiled happily. She was so glad that finally all was solved, between them… a heavy weight lifted from her shoulders…

"Now" Atem continued "We are short of time, our next step is the gathering of the millennium items. Isis, I need your help in this" he addressed her and she nodded.

"Yes, my king I know who has them" suddenly she was interrupted by her cell-phone ringing. She apologized and answered.

"Marik what is it?"

"Sister, we have a problem" he said shortly

"What?" she said and the rest looked at her worriedly

"Pegasus, had already delivered the items… and I don't have any name" he said really worried

"What!" she exclaimed. That made Atem rise from where he was seat, Anzu imitated him. The rest just stared at Isis worried expression.

"Has you heard sister. What are we going to do?"

"Let me inform of this, wait a sec" she said through the phone and turned her attention towards Atem.

"Atem, the items were delivered, we don't know to who" A troubled expression covered his features; all looked really worried by now.

"You know who had them first right?" he asked and she nodded "Pegasus is the name of the man who had them, but now he has delivered them to other men"

Atem smirked. "Well, in that case, I have to visit him and get some info out of him" he said and Anzu added "You mean We. I'm going to help!" Yugi, Joey, Mana, and Serenity nodded too standing up.

"Ok, I'm not going to argue" he said and looked at Isis "Tomorrow we will visit that Pegasus man, time is running. You will guide us Isis"

Isis nodded and turned to talk on the phone. "Brother, make Pegasus be in the office around tomorrow morning. We are going to visit him."

"We who?" he asked curious

"You will know when we get there, now, make sure he will be there tomorrow"

"Ok, sister, I will do my best"

"Bye" and she hung up

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik hung up and sighed. Now what the hell was he going to invent to make Pegasus be there early tomorrow?... It has to be a good excuse…

While walking towards his office, Marik was thinking about what he was going to pull out on him. An idea hit him, and he smirked. Pegasus will fall for this…

He arrived at his office and politely knocked on the door. He heard a muffled 'come in' from the inside and he firmly and securely walked in.

"Hi Mr Pegasus" he saluted and walked to stand in front of his desk. Pegasus was still sipping his wine and just eyed him. Marik decided to continue.

"I'm here because I received a call from Cinthia (sp?)" Marik said and noted how Pegasus's expression illuminated to hear her name. He smirked.

"Yes? Oh, and what did she said?" Pegasus asked now interested.

"Oh well, she called me and said that if she could come tomorrow in the morning to meet you." He said and Pegasus smiled widely

"Of course she can! And, did she tell you about what she wanted to talk with me?" he asked and Marik shrugged

"I fear not. She just told me that. Well, I will call her and said your answer." Marik said and walked away when he was stopped in front of the door by Pegasus's voice.

"Hey, Marik, can you give me her number?" Pegasus requested. Marik bit his lip and turned to face him once more. Forcing a smile he answered "I don't dare to do it. She is complicated, and don't like when her friends gave her number to others without her permission, sorry Mr Pegasus"

"But, I will not tell her it was you who gave it to me" Pegasus said but Marik negated his head

"I'm sorry but of her friends, she knows I'm the only one that knows you"

"Ok, I will not force you", Marik nodded and walked out of the room.

Pegasus sighed daydreaming about Cinthia.

When Marik closed the door behind him, he let out a big sigh.

"Well, it's done. The rest if for you sister" he whispered and walked off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto was at his house, laying on his bed, staring at nothing in particular. He was deep in thought. Thinking about Anzu, about the millennium item on his desk, about Yami Muto and the puzzle…

He unconsciously lifted one hand and stared at its bandage wrapped to cover the burn marks left by that thing. He growled.

"Damn you" he whispered and turned his body at his side. He spotted the rod on his desk shining.

Seto frowned and stood up from the bed without tearing his gaze away from it. He approached it and the rod still was shining.

"This is so interesting" he mumbled and reached to grab it, when a blinding light left him without vision.

"What the---" he couldn't finish his curse when he knew nothing more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the game shop

Atem had drift into sleep, along with Yugi and Joey in the room a long time ago. The girls were in the other room next to them. Suddenly, Atem snapped open his eyes feeling a dark sense. It was so great that made him awake in an instant from a deep sleep… He didn't move immediately, because of the other two, they could wake up and he didn't want that.

He eyed the puzzle besides the bed, shining and then become inactive.

"Could be too late?" he asked himself and quietly stood up from the bed and silently walked outside the room.

When he was on the hall and had closed the door silently behind him, he accidentally bumped into someone. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the hall, he knew who he had bumped.

"Did you feel it Atem?" she asked not making an effort to give him space. She was really close to him. He didn't move either and just nodded.

"Yes. I felt it"

"Do you think that maybe it's too late?" she asked in a whisper

"I don't know, but if it is too late, and he had awoke, we can still do something, but it would be more difficult" he said in a whisper too

They stood in silence a few seconds there in the darkness. Anzu made a move to hug him and he stopped her

"Not now, this is not the moment" he said grabbing her hands

"Atem, I love you… you still can't forgive me? But I already told you"

"It's not that Anzu, you don't need my forgiveness because now I know you hadn't done anything… All this is Seto's fault…" he whispered back

Anzu smiled happily by hearing this, she was so happy.

"Then, why we don't restart our relationship?" she suggested and make another move to hug him. She kissed him softly on his lips, then again, and at the third time, he reciprocated slowly. She deepened the kiss and they passed to passionately caress.

He was letting himself go by the moment, his body wanted but his mind yelled at him to stop! Indeed, he stopped, breaking the kiss abruptly.

"It's not the time" he said and gently pushed her away and walked downstairs, seeking some place where he could think clearly.

Anzu let him go, and stood there some moment. She touched her lips, still savoring his sweet lips on hers. She sighed daydreaming.

"I'm so happy… " she mumbled

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have a hell of a week, so sorry for not being able to update the others stories. They will soon come up, don't worry!!

Leave a revieww!!!!

Shine Angel


	11. Chapter 11

A few people must want to kill me by the lateness of the update... I'm sooooo sorryyyyyyyyy. Really I mean it...

I've been really occupied. but good news! Vacations are arriving, soon... so I will have more time to updatee all my stories.!

Bad news.. this is going to an end! Yeah, as you read... this story will end soon. and the final is going to be ... better I don't tell you, you have to read! jejejejeej

Well, now I would like to thanks to:

Dark Shining Light

Divinitas

raygypsy714

Dancers and Pharaohs

ANZU&ATEM FAN

port rocks

yamiviva

yamitea lover

ayame11midori

Island Heart

Spirit Chu

MiZz Innocentuz

Umo

lovette ngbeken

and drkmagiciangrl25

people thanks, for had read this story!

Now, on with the chappie...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Power of Love

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 11:

Pegasus J. Crawford walked out of his apartment building towards the company really early, so much that it was still dark outside. He was whistling in happiness because today he got to see Cinthia, his crush since he knew about her existence. He lived close to the company so in no time he arrived there. So concentrate he was inside his little brain that he didn't notice someone watching him from the corner of the main door of the company. Pegasus took out the keycard and inserted it in the slot of the automatic door. It slowly opened and he stepped inside quickly. The man in the dark followed slowly, a few meters behind him.

When Pegasus arrived at his office, and entered, the man walked in as well closing the door with a loud thud, this action made Pegasus turn abruptly to the source of the noise.

"What the…" he stopped, spotting the man and immediately recognizing him.

"What the hell are you doing so early here?" Pegasus exclaimed madly

The man just smirked and one could see only his sparkling blue eyes in the dark of the office with the lights still off.

Pegasus narrowed his eyes and tried again.

"What? Do you enjoy scaring me out or what?" he exclaimed again but only received one question as an explanation.

"Where are the five items?"

Pegasus really arched an eyebrow to that question.

"Why do you care? You were skeptical in the first place, now you are interested? Please, made your mind already boy!" Pegasus exclaimed swinging his arms in annoyance.

Pegasus saw he made a movement and extended a brilliant golden object in front of his face. He recognized what the object was. Now, worry was taking over him.

"Hey, what are you planning?" he asked slowly taking a step back

The man didn't answer and took a step forward. Pegasus suspected to where he was heading… and he will not let him, so, he decided to stand straight and with a hand, he discovered his left eye that was covered by a hair cowlick in his face.

The man only narrowed his eyes but continued taking steps towards him.

"We agreed to cooperate, together with the other four people" Pegasus remembered but only received a snort.

"Don't oppose to me" the man said and Pegasus answered

"If that's it, then until here you will arrive"

The man smirked widely "We will see about that"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For some time, Atem remained leaned against a window close to the main door of the house, staring outside with the view lost in the darkness, thinking about what the next steps were, how to solve this mess, wondering why the gods hated him, why Seto had to be the center of the mess, why Anzu had to be here as well… Practically, the past was mixing with the present of the world and that could be really dangerous… the consequences could be catastrophic; playing with the time and space, as they were doing it, was really dangerous…

The line that represented the time-space was really thin, a single movement, and the rest would enter in chaos. He needed to act quickly, so to not cause that single movement… He needed to stop Seto in this present era and defeat him once and for all... but, remained one question… one question that surrounded his head continually since he made that binding-spell in the past and really didn't stop to think about it…

"_What will happen with m---"_ his thoughts were interrupted

"Atem" Anzu called him softly and he turned to stare back at her, showing her his full attention. She continued.

"Something is not right, can't you feel it?" she asked and he could feel in her tone a hint of worry and concern.

He narrowed his eyes at what she had said, confused.

"Well, some time ago I felt something" he said

"Yes, I know, because I felt it too, we crashed in the corridor remember?"

He nodded obviously, that happened some minutes ago… how to forget it…

"What I'm talking about is what I feel now, in this moment, can't you feel it?" she asked again. Atem broke his stare from her, and closed his eyes, focusing his senses. He opened them after some seconds while negating with his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I can't feel nothing"

"Atem!! This sensation is really strong! What is wrong with you!" she yelled grabbing his shoulders and shaking him a little. He didn't make a move to stop her, and closed his eyes. Anzu stopped shaking him and waited until he opened his eyes again.

When he did it, he stared at her. "Nothing, are you sure--" she cut him off

"Yes! This is really strong; it's dark magic in a great scale! I know it! Why can't you feel it? Atem, what is wrong?!" she yelled with worry showing in her blue eyes.

Atem put a hand on his forehead massaging his temple softly. "I don't know why I can't feel it" he said and turned to stare out of the window, putting a hand against the glass of it.

Anzu narrowed her eyes maybe realizing why he seemed to not sense it… She approached him, while murmuring a little incantation. Then, her hands glowed a little in green and she grabbed both his shoulders at the same time.

Atem flinched by her suddenly grab.

"What are you doing?" he reacted immediately but Anzu ignored him and just pressed softly.

In seconds Atem started to feel tired, his arms slowly going numb as well as his legs. He couldn't stay on foot, his legs gave out but Anzu grabbed him so he wouldn't hit hard the floor. She placed him softly on the ground and supported him against her own body.

"What…did…you…" Atem whispered feeling his eyelids close against his will.

Anzu sighed. "This will last ten minutes, we will talk then" she said but Atem had already closed his eyes.

--- Ten minutes later….

Atem opened his eyes abruptly, his body reacting to a feeling of a huge dark energy in the environment. He noted he was lying on the floor, so he stared up and found blue eyes looking back at him with a smile on her face.

"Now can you feel it, right?" she asked triumphant

Atem looked at her for a few seconds and then, he stood up quickly from her lap and on to his feet. Approaching the window again, he stared at all the place outside; worry taking over him… he saw darkness all over…

"_This energy is huge…"_ he thought. Then he remembered what Anzu had done, so he turned again towards her.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded. Anzu just smiled.

"I deduced that a huge worry must be blocking your senses… so I decided to make you relax a little, I was right; a huge worry was blocking you, now I wonder what the huge worry was… or is, since I only eased it a little."

Atem just arched an eyebrow "Do you hear what you are saying? Of course I'm worry with all this stuff! That is the huge worry!"

Anzu negated. "No, Atem, there is a huge worry that was able to block you. I'm worry too, with all of this, but that didn't block me unlike you" she said.

Atem pressed his teeth, indeed there was one concern circling his head…

"Ok Anzu" he decided to admit it "There is a concern, one that I'm not going to discuss right now" he turned again to look outside and noted it still was dark, not a single hint of light… well the posts of light but the sky was still dark…

"What time is it?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Anzu immediately provided the info looking at her watch in her wrist; Isis had taught her how to read time in it while they were in the room.

"It's seven thirty… already past sunrise?" she said realizing the problem at the same time Atem did. She opened wide her eyes and Atem couldn't avoid saying what he said…

"Shit…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi was placidly asleep in his room, hugging a pillow and squeezing it tightly to feel the softness that it provided. Joey was sprawled along the bed, with the blankets falling over the edge of the bed… All was calm inside the room, when suddenly…

Atem entered banging and wide opening the door, making a loud noise when the door hit its frame.

Joey woke up abruptly yelling about the end of the world and that the house was falling in pieces! Yugi by the other side woke up slowly with slack.

"Wake UP!" Atem yelled with a loud and deep voice that Yugi completely woke up, with his heart wanting to explode by the fright he felt, and Joey stopped yelling about nonsense…

"Atem, man, why the shock?" Joey asked rubbing his eyes

"It's already late! We must hurry!" Atem said and approached to grab Yugi so he could stand quickly

Yugi reached to look at the clock and saw it was seven forty five.

"Brother, it is still early..we have time" he reassured, but Atem negated

"You don't understand!!" he exclaimed desperately and ran towards the window of the bedroom and wide opened it.

Joey hadn't caught what was the meaning of his action. Yugi wide opened his eyes.

"You see! Now you understand why my hurriedness?!" he asked still holding the curtain.

"Man, what? I don't catch your point" he said and Atem exploded.

"Hell! Don't you see it? It's dark! A dense dark, you can't see a thing! Only the posts of light but they are dim! And is past sunrise for god's sake! Where is the daylight?" he yelled exasperated

"Oh oh…" Joey mumbled

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu too arrived at the girl's bedroom banging the door and yelling, making a loud noise and roar.

"Wake up girls! Time is running! We are already late!" she screamed and Isis slowly woke up rubbing her eyes. Serenity just hugged more her pillow and Mana cuddled herself more in the bed.

"Girls! Wake up! Something is happening!" Anzu yelled but to no avail. Isis took a seat on the bed and asked.

"What are you talking about Anzu?" she asked still rubbing her eyes with tiredness

"Isis, help me to wake them up! A dark energy is engulfing the place! We must hurry" she said and Isis narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure Anzu?" she asked and Anzu sighed exasperated. In that moment Atem entered in the room to see if Anzu had awoken the girls. He found them still asleep, only Isis was awake and talking with Anzu.

"Atem, they don't pay me attention!" Anzu exclaimed and saw Atem with a huge frown and putting his hand into a fist.

"Eh… Isis better cover your ears please, this could be deafening" she said and covered hers quickly. Isis followed her advice and covered them too.

Atem yelled loudly "WAKE UP!" with full force and with his fist; he banged the door really hard.

Serenity woke up immediately and seated on the bed hugging the pillow and looking around in fear. Mana woke up and grabbed her wand swinging it around yelling about where was the bad guy to shoot him…

Isis and Anzu sweat dropped

"Damn! Hurry up this is an emergency!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour, all people were up and ready to go, they were in the living room. Grandpa was there too.

"Isis, guide us towards that man, what was his name?" Atem asked

"Is Pegasus" she said. "Good, let's move out" he said and opened the door. A dense cold air hit all their faces and all quivered.

"Why is it so cold?" Yugi asked hugging himself

"Is the dark energy, it's really cold because there is so much o it in the environment" Anzu said hugging herself too.

Atem knew this was abnormally cold; they could die out of hypothermia with this cold. Really it was freezing… He turned around and saw all hugging themselves individually.

"We need transport" he said and hugged his body with his arms as well, starting to feel the freezing air make effect on him.

Joey nodded.

"My car" he said and ran outside towards the car and tried to turn it on.

A few failed intents and he came back again defeated. "It doesn't want to light!" he exclaimed hugging himself again.

"Damn" Atem murmured. In that moment, Tristan ran through the wide open door of the house.

"Man, the world is going crazy, look this weather and it's eight!" he exclaimed trembling by the cold.

"You ran from your house towards here?" Yugi asked surprised

"Well… yeah! My car didn't want to light so I decided to run. And is not too far from here Yugi, is only two blocks… This weather I know has to do with this 'end world' issue, right?" he asked turning to look at Atem.

"Unfortunately, yes" he said and turned to Isis

"This place, where Pegasus is at, is it too far from here?" he asked and Isis thought about it a moment.

"Well, it's near but walking we could take a little long" she said. All turned to look at Atem expectantly.

"With this weather we won't last an hour out there" he said with worry "But we have to do it, more time and could be worse"

"Then, what are we going to do? Run?" Anzu asked.

Atem nodded. "Indeed" and he added "But, we are going to run in groups of two"

"In groups of two?" Tristan asked

"Yes, so we can maintain the heat a little longer. We will go one group after another. Isis you will lead the run" he said and Isis nodded with determination.

"Mana, want to go with me?" Yugi asked and Mana turned to look from Atem towards Yugi. She wanted to go with Atem but Yugi had asked first.

She smiled. "Sure!" she said and both hugged each other in order to keep the heat of their bodies.

Joey immediately grabbed Serenity and hugged her, shooting a death glare at Tristan. Tristan snorted.

"Anz--" Tristan was cut off by Anzu who spoke

"Atem, can I go with you?" she asked and Atem just nodded.

"Ok." She said and hugged him, he hugged back.

Tristan only had left Isis.

"Well, I guess I'm going with you" he said and Isis nodded. So, they both hugged.

"Kids, take care please" Grandpa, who had been silent listening all, spoke for the first time

"Don't worry grandpa, we will take care" Yugi reassured him

"I will not let anything happens them, I assure you" Atem said seriously

"Ok" Grandpa just nodded

"Ok," Atem said turning to the rest "Prepare to run with all your legs can afford" All nodded.

"Isis and Tristan first, then Anzu and me, then Yugi and Mana and then Joey and Serenity, ok?" he asked and all nodded again

"Good, on three"

"Three!" Atem yelled and all started to run in the order Atem had said.

When they were all out, Grandpa closed the door to avoid the chilly air continued entering.

"Good luck kids" he said sighing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the streets…

They were running, all was desert, closed; there were no people… the chilly freezing cold more intense as they were running.

Their breaths made a tiny cloud in the air that disappeared quickly and appeared every time they breathed.

"Isis… is too far that… company?" Tristan asked brokenly by the running

"Well, not too far but we are not there yet" she said slowly

Atem was running closely behind Isis, every now and then looking back to see if the rest were following and hugging Anzu tightly to maintain the heat he felt he was losing.

Anzu too was running all her legs could, and hugging Atem for support.

"Atem, is too cold, my legs are starting to numb" she said agitated

"Don't weaken, be strong" he said whispering

They were running like that, non stop for some time. They didn't know how long, but the more they got near the company, colder they felt. It was like the company was the source of the cold air…

Finally, they arrived to the building. When they entered, in the main hall, Serenity gave up and fell on the floor, with Joey holding her.

"She-is-too-tired-and-freezing" Joey said hugging her.

Mana and Yugi felt on their knees still hugging each other by the cold they still felt and was unbearable in that main hall.

Isis and Tristan still didn't want to break the hug, and not to tell Anzu and Atem… they were freezing!

"Isis-where-is-he?"Atem asked

"He's-in-the-second-floor-office-204" she answered her voice broking at every word she said,

"I-Isis… I- can-put a field- to prot-ect them- from-the cold…but main-taining it-would-be –too hard-for me-because-I-have-to go up-to meet that –man- and I can-t maintain it-from distance-" he said brokenly by the cold, he was freezing by now.

Isis answered "I-can-maintained-for you-but- you-have to- start it-"

Atem nodded. "All-gather here" he commanded and all moved slowly, trembling all…

All were against each other, except Anzu, who was still hugging Atem.

"Anzu, -you-too" he said and she negated "No, I-I will-go-with-you" she said. "I'm not-going-to-discuss-with you, its-too-cold" he sighed, a tiny cloud appearing and disappearing in an instant from his mouth.

He raised his arms, slightly trembling and Isis imitated him.

He chanted something and closed his eyes to focus a little, if the cold let him…

Few seconds later, appeared a red faint circle around the group that was gathered inside and Isis felt the energy and maintained it with her item. The necklace glowed.

All suddenly started to feel the temperature got down and they stopped trembling.

"It's working!"Joey exclaimed.

Atem let his arms down and hugged Anzu again she hugged back. "I'm-glad-it--" his voice broke.

"_Damn cold…"_

"What about you brother? Can't you put a field like this one around you two too?" Yugi asked concerned

Atem negated with his head. "It-doesn't-work-in-movement-.-Don't-worry-we-will-be-back-in no-time" he said and guided Anzu towards the stairs.

They arrived slowly and finally they found the number of the office '204'.

"This is" Atem whispered and pushed the door open.

When they stepped in they found…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry if there are gramatical errors! Vacations are arriving, soon! so, when they arrive I will have more time to update!

Leave a review! I love them...

Shine Angel


End file.
